Riding the Skies
by Scarlette Shizuru
Summary: On his way home, Atobe finds a pair of old ATs lying at the side. This is when Atobe discovers the feeling on how to fly and meets other people. However, before things got better – Atobe got himself in a war between Sleeping Forest and Genesis. CHP 14 up
1. Seemed to Be Loved By the Wind

"Riding the Skies"

Summary: All the stress was getting to him and the due date for the Regionals wasn't helping. On his way home, Atobe finds a pair of old ATs lying at the side. He discovers about the Parts War and many other people whom Atobe believed he would never meet. This is when Atobe discovers the feeling on how to fly. However, before things got better – Atobe got himself in a war between Sleeping Forest and what they call now Genesis.

Chapter 1 – Seemed to Be Loved By the Wind

"Alright, freshmen, put all the nets and balls in," Atobe barked orders at the younger students. "Second years and third years, you may leave."

Gakuto pulled out a towel while wiping his face. "Hey, does that include us?"

Shishido shrugged while picking up his bag. "I guess so – he didn't mention regulars."

Closing up the club room, Atobe walked towards the limousine that was waiting for him. He handed his tennis bag to Kabaji while opening the door.

"Kabaji, just bring my things home. _Ore-sama_ wants to check something," Atobe continued walking away from the limousine.

After hearing the usual 'usu', Atobe continued walking until he saw the limo's shadow vanish. He couldn't help but wonder about the Regionals coming up and in the end, it practically ruined his mood. Atobe recalled firing the _Tanhaüser _Serve at several subs all because he couldn't calm himself down. There were just these times wherein he wanted to fly and see the world differently. Releasing him from the stress, Atobe thought it was a good idea until a garbage bag nearly hit him.

"Arn~, what's this bag doing," Atobe threw the bag aside until something rattled near him. "What's a pair of rollerblades doing here? This is practically still working."

Searching through the bag, Atobe discovered shards and parts that came from the "rollerblades" and decided to piece them together. Seeing that they were practically brand new, Atobe looked around and gave it a shot. The moment he wore it, Atobe felt his body relax and soon, he began speeding around the corner.

"_Ore-sama_ didn't know that these things worked that way," Atobe closed his eyes. "This is a wild feeling – it's like…flying…"

Atobe then saw mounds of garbage lying on one side and jumped over it easily. He even began grinding the rail and glided backwards. The feeling was something he couldn't ignore; Atobe couldn't or rather – he didn't want to take them off. Atobe jumped high into the air again, feeling the wind blow past his face.

"This is something _ore-sama_ wants to keep," Atobe looked at the "rollerblades". "Since it was thrown away, no one would want it anyway."

Landing on the ground, Atobe was ready to speed back until he heard someone snap at him.

"Hey diva, do ya mind giving those ATs to me?"

Atobe spun around seeing three tall guys with the "rollerblades". At first, he didn't say anything since he was wondering what the word "ATs" meant.

"Arn~, _ore-sama_ doesn't know what you're talking about," Atobe smirked while getting ready to head back.

The tallest one grabbed Atobe by the shoulders. "You should know – you're wearing a pair, dumbass!"

Atobe raised his eyebrow quizzically until he looked at the "rollerblades" he was wearing.

_This must be the thing they're talking about, _Atobe noted while slapping the taller guy's hands away. ATs, wasn't _tou-sama_ working on something like this? Then again, he's always busy so – _ore-sama_ has a lot of time to kill. Turning to face the taller boy, Atobe challenged. "Oh, so you want these? Well, you'll have to do more than that to get it from _ore-sama_."

The three of them surrounded Atobe but the king of Hyotei pulled back. A flurry of fists came at him but Atobe, luckily played tennis so, the dodging wasn't a problem. Atobe then zigzagged past them and began scaling the wall. Atobe couldn't believe that a pair of ATs could do stuff like this. All of a sudden, he really wanted to get into this "ATs" or so what they were dubbed as. Sliding down the wall, Atobe zoomed past them causing them to spin and fall flat.

"_Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina_," Atobe smirked while raking his hair back.

The tallest one zoomed towards him while making a sudden break. "I wonder what happens when I tear your face off!"

Atobe managed to bend backwards to avoid the kick while the wind that came from it just sawed through a light post. Shaking off the shock, Atobe decided to punch his gut to knock him down only to get grabbed by the taller guy. The other two then blast currents of wind towards him to slash him apart but Atobe managed kick away from his captor to dodge the wind barely.

"Ain't it a cool move," the tallest guy grinned maniacally. "This road is something I named myself: the Thrash Road!"

Atobe, knowing that he was outnumbered, began to try and find a way how to get past them without getting badly hurt. This was the first time he got the ATs and Atobe didn't know it was a fight magnet. But he was pretty stressed out so, knocking out a few idiots would be a nice way to relieve him.

"Arn~, that is most pathetic name I've ever heard," Atobe smirked, soaring high up into the air and kicking the guy hard on the back. "_Ore-sama_ can come up with a better name than that."

"Whoa, Atobe," a voice exclaimed in shock. "What's that you're wearing? Are those ATs?"

Atobe turned around to see Shishido, gaping at him. "_Ore-sama_ thinks they're just rollerblades."

"You idiot," Shishido pulled out something from his bag. "You might need help among these guys."

Atobe saw another pair of "rollerblades" as he dubbed it and Shishido flashed right past them. "Hey, don't you guys know how to pick on those who are at your level?"

The three of them seeing Shishido's arrogant smirk ran off the moment they saw him flash past them. Fixing his cap, Shishido shook his head while pointing to Atobe accusingly. "Where in the world did you get those? _Gekidasa daze_, you've could have gotten killed!"

"Explain what these "ATs" are, Shishido," Atobe glanced at the "rollerblades" again.

Shishido, inhaling sharply, showed him a badge. "See this? Every team has one, it's an **emblem**. Riders as dubbed usually have this in order to challenge another team. Those who ride alone don't but usually – they're **Kings**. So, for now – I suggest you get a team before you get squooshed and humiliated."

"_Ore-sama_ doesn't need a team," Atobe flicked his hair back. "He can handle these "**Kings**" if he wants."

"Good luck to you then," Shishido rolled his eyes. "Before you do something stupid," – earning himself a glare from Atobe, "let me explain something to you. Each rider has something which we call **roads**. Specifically, they're elements that are incorporated into the ATs. Now, if a rider masters a road – they are usually **King-level** riders. However if one gets something they call "**Regalia**", they're also known as **Kings**. Also, each **King** has a **Tuner** which optimizes the **Regalia** because the latter can be a double edged sword."

"Basically, it strains the user but grants unbelievable power," Atobe began looking at the ATs. "Do you know where to find these **Regalia**?"

"Unfortunately, you need to be a **King** level to get it and there are only eight in total," Shishido recalled reading it online. "What I think you should do is take it off before you get messed up. The fights in the world of ATs get really brutal especially in the Trophaeum and the Parts War. They'll do anything to tear your ATs apart. Where in the world did you get those anyway?"

"Found them lying around nearby," Atobe however did the exact opposite. "_Ore-sama_ will be a **King**. He has and will always be one."

"You're an idiot," Shishido slapped himself mentally for even bothering to explain it to Atobe.

Atobe turned to Shishido. "Do you have a team?"

"Me? Well, no," Shishido shrugged. "I only do this for fun."

"You're already _ore-sama_'s teammate either way," Atobe glided off. "We're a pair now."

Shishido waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, wait – what??? Are you insane? Didn't you listen to a word I just said?"

"Of course, _ore-sama_ is just more interested in knowing this world of ATs," Atobe continued gliding away while Shishido followed after him.

"Oi, before you challenge a group, I suggest," Shishido pointed at how Atobe fixed the ruined ATs. "You get those fixed first. They look like you went through a tornado."

Atobe shrugged. "Fine, show _ore-sama _where to get the parts."

Rolling his eyes, Shishido zoomed past Atobe. "Well, you better keep up unless you wanna get steamrolled again."

Snorting at the capped regular, Atobe followed after Shishido.

* * *

"So, someone found the ATs?" A deep voice resonated from the dark. "I'm surprised he doesn't even know what it is."

"Well," another figure emerged from the dark and pressing a control. "He seems to know how to use it well. He's not flexible but he'll have to do."

Two figures watched in the dark as Atobe jumped over his opponents and performed several feats with the ATs. However, one of them paid closer attention to the ATs he was using.

"Wait," he pointed at the screen. "Stop at that shot."

When the screen halted, the figure stood up to gaze at the ATs Atobe was using. His mouth gaped and his hands curled into fists.

"Sora," the other figure approached him. "Is that what I think it is?"

Sora slammed his fist on the desk while glaring at the screen that showed a pair of ATs. His lip curled and blood trickled down from it while he overturned the table in pure annoyance. First, it was Ikki Minami and now, there was a new player who seemed to be "loved by the wind".

"Atobe Keigo," Sora snorted. "It will be an honour to test my **Wind Regalia** on you."

"Sora," the figure fast forwarded the video. "What about this other guy?"

Sora smirked while taking of his cap. "He's another **King** level. Shishido Ryou, the Rising King and successor of Nue. He won't be much of a problem, Nike."

"But still," Nike recalled the last battle. "Nue's still running around and I can't believe he actually saw something in this kid."

Sora pulled out a couple of folders. "This Shishido Ryou has always been of Nue's interest. He can dash at high speeds despite heavy objects. The **Thunder Regalia** is a full body thing after all."

"How did you," Nike gaped until Sora showed him a folder.

"Shishido Ryou may not be a **Gravity Child** like most but," Sora tossed it aside. "He has the skill of one like Mikura Kazu if I'm not mistaken."

Suddenly, another person came in holding more folders. "It looks like we have to stop them from meeting."

"Them," Nike repeated before taking the folder. "So, what do you think, Sora?"

"Instead of wasting all that power," Sora smirked. "Let's have them join **Genesis**."

* * *

"So," Atobe stood in front of the shop, _Grand Slam_. "This is where you buy parts?"

"Yeah," Shishido bought a new set of wheels. "Thing is they only come once in awhile so, buy as much as you can. Mine are practically cracked because of all that running I've been doing."

Atobe looked at the parts lying around and seeing that he had enough cash, he decided to buy the best. "Fix this for _ore-sama_."

Shishido stared at the broken ATs Atobe was using. "I guess but I do know someone who could be of bigger help."

The lady stared at Atobe's busted Air Trecks then hooted in laughter. "You're planning to enter those? They could break the moment someone blasts something at you!"

Atobe restrained himself from raising his voice. "_Ore-sama_ just found these lying around," then he found something on the screen. "What's this? What are these rankings for?"

The lady stared at him even more incredulously. "What??? You don't even know what that is and you have those?"

"He's a newbie," Shishido berated himself quietly for forgetting to tell Atobe to just buy and shut up. "That's the ranking of the teams. Currently, we are class-F since we're pretty much a new team or pair. The challenges are different for each rank such as F-Dash, E-Hurdle, D-Cube, C-Air, B-Disk and A-Balloon. Believe me – you don't want to know what challenges A to C are. They're pretty complicated. F-Dash is race to finish line, E-Hurdle is jumping over stuff and reaching finish line and D-Cube is kicking someone's ass."

"Interesting," Atobe looked through the ranks. "Tell me – who's leading Devil Drivers?"

"Devil wha," Shishido looked at the screen. "Oh, you mean the Devil Drivers? I haven't heard about them. Why?"

"They're F-class, think we can challenge?" Atobe raised an eyebrow at Shishido.

"Uh," Shishido poked him. "For your information, we don't have an emblem. We're lacking members and we're not official."

"_Ore-sama _will find more people," Atobe tossed his hair back in annoyance. "How many people do you need?"

"Three more," Shishido began counting his fingers. "We can't have an official match but we can challenge them."

Atobe smirked. "Perfect, where does this team stay?"

"Check the READ," Shishido pointed at his ATs. "That's what the support network is for."

Atobe plugged it in to the computer and saw the team's location: KANAGAWA, JAPAN

"_Ore-sama_ thinks we're going to be seeing familiar faces," Atobe gave the money. "Thank you."

Shishido sighed while rubbing his temples. Why did he even agree to be Atobe's partner? Then again, if he left him alone – Hyotei won't have a captain anymore. The world of ATs was complicated and Atobe just had to get involved into the world of ATs.

_Stupid idiot,_ Shishido groaned while following after Atobe. _He got himself in a mound of trouble this time._

-This is my first Air Gear and Prince of Tennis crossover fic! Please review! If there's anything wrong, please let me know!


	2. Against The Devil

(I don't own Air Gear or Prince of Tennis!)

Chapter 2 – Against the Devil

"_Ore-sama_ cannot believe we're actually going to Kanagawa," Atobe snorted while glancing at the people around him. "In a train for goodness' sake, we could have just glided there!"

"It's up to you whether or not you want to wear yourself out before the game," Shishido exhaled sharply. "Man, you trained us out there like dogs. Still competing with Seigaku?"

Atobe tossed his hair back, smirking. "Of course – _ore-sama_ won't accept second place to Seigaku."

Shishido, rolling his eyes, plugged his ears with his mp3 as he glanced out the window. There were so many things Atobe didn't understand about the world of ATs but heck – the moron just jumped in. Riding them is one thing; using them is another. Shishido recalled all those times he had first rode the ATs and even crashed into a light post sometimes. However, he also remembered the purple haired boy who was his age show him how to ride ATs as if he were flying.

It was Nue of the Black Crow, the Thunder King.

Shishido glanced at his ATs again. Though he didn't have the Regalia, Shishido smirked before once again turning to an impatient Atobe who was just looking at the parts he bought.

_Man, it was his first time but he flew_, Shishido snorted while smirking to himself. I never realized that Atobe would have the balance to be able to soar through the skies like that. The way he scaled the wall wasn't bad for a first timer. Not only that – Atobe looked like he knew the effects of the Thrash Road when someone nearly kicked him. Boy, Nue's going to be pissed since we're going to be wagering the emblem of the Black Crow.

"Arn~, you look like you're about to get punished," Atobe nudged Shishido. "What's with you?"

"Tch, like you ever bothered," Shishido snorted before falling asleep. "Go fix your ATs."

Atobe snorted while getting up and walking around. It wasn't that crowded but the slowness of the train irritated him. Atobe glanced out of the window as the train suddenly came to a stop.

"We are sorry to inform you that there is a slight delay," the announcer sounded off from the radio. "Please remain calm and stay seated. We will have this fixed shortly."

Atobe, falling back against the chair, snorted until the train was knocked from one side to another. Startled, Atobe held on to his things while Shishido suited up his Air Trecks.

"It's a good thing we got this train," Shishido smirked at their predicament.

Atobe stared at Shishido as if he lost his mind. "And why do you say that? Pray do tell!"

"Because this place," Shishido saw dents forming at the roof. "This place belongs to the Devil Drivers. The tracks have their emblems all over it."

"You knew about that!?" Atobe stared aghast at Shishido.

Shishido went towards the train door. "Never mind that, we're going to smack these guys and force them to disband. After that – we can take one of the members! You better show them what you showed me back there, Atobe!"

Watching Shishido leap out of the car, Atobe followed up when he saw several **Storm Riders** riding on top of the train. Grabbing some of the luggage, the riders began taking some of the things out like jewlery and cellphones. Atobe lunged for one of the riders who quickly dodged him. Shishido flashed towards one of them and managed to snatch one of the bags. Seeing that the two Hyotei Regulars were there, the **Storm Riders** decided to challenge them.

"Arn~," Atobe dodged another kick while sweeping one off. "Is that the best you can do?"

Shishido punched one while dodging a few more. "Hey, don't get cocky! They may be **F-class **riders but that doesn't mean that they suck!"

Atobe sidestepped while kicking one off the train and taking one of the bags back. He never expected ATs to be used this way but it was annoying to see people use the ATs for petty reasons. Atobe swung over kicking down another guy causing the others to try and swarm him again. Ducking, Atobe kicked the guy up followed by a punch towards the other rider.

"Do your parents know you're out here," Shishido raised an eyebrow at Atobe.

"No," Atobe kicked another rider down. "Also – they don't need to know anything about this."

Shishido rolled his eyes. "You do realize that this will be aired on national TV and here you are, the great Atobe heir kicking another guy's nuts! Don't you ever consider these things?"

"_Ore-sama_ can make sure they never air this on TV," Atobe smirked while swinging a large gust at one of the riders.

Shishido couldn't believe it; Atobe barely started and he was already creating large gusts. Shishido had to admit; he was a bit jealous of Atobe's progress. But somehow, Shishido did have a feeling that Atobe would surpass him in ATs. He watched Atobe kick another guy until there was this devilish presence behind them. Shishido turned around only to see nothing behind him.

"Hey Atobe," Shishido found Atobe walking towards him with a smirk. "Did you feel that?"

"Whatever it was, it must have been afraid of _ore-sama_'s prowess," Atobe raked his hair back. "All the luggages are here. What do they take us for? Do they think we're bellboys?"

Shishido rolled his eyes as he saw the Kanagawa Station. "You know what – let's just glide to the station. It's just a five minute glide from here anyway."

"Now you take _ore-sama_'s advice!" Atobe took off the power clutch from the ATs, "_Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina!"_

Shishido rolled his eyes as he followed after his captain, not noticing the pair of red eyes watching them.

* * *

"Sorry about that, boss," one of the riders hung his head low. "We didn't know that two riders would take us down that easily."

Swinging his leg over the other, the man snorted while commanding. "Take him away!"

"Hold up," a snarky voice came from the dark. "I know who those two are! They're from Hyotei Gakuen: Atobe Keigo and Shishido Ryou! _Fuku-buchou_ kept talking about them before!"

"Are you really sure, Aka-_kun_? I guess its okay to leave them to you then," the man snickered. "Make sure you don't fail me, _Maou._ Or should I say, **Devil King**?"

"I won't," a pair of bloodshot eyes appeared in the dark. "I'll tear them really nicely."

Watching him vanish, another figure emerged from the dark. "Boy, you're pretty cruel. No wonder Sora put you here, Gawain."

Gawain stood up as he watched the boy's figure vanish into the darkness. "If he gets killed, it's not my problem. Besides, Nike, what brings you here?"

Shaking his head, Nike showed him a folder. "We have another potential **King **on the loose. Get this: even Sora's pissed off with him. Didn't you see his **Regalia**?"

"Question is," Gawain leaned forward. "Is he using it?"

"Nope," Nike smirked while his eyes glinted devilishly. "But we need to take him out soon enough."

* * *

"It's a good thing _ore-sama_ brought a lot of money," Atobe paid for the hotel room Shishido and he were to stay in. "_Ore-sama _would have to contact his chauffeur to pick us up since you insisted!"

Shishido twitched at Atobe. "Oi, remember the last time you used those things in broad daylight? You nearly had your face torn off!"

"But it's more convenient to use the ATs," Atobe snorted back at the capped regular. "But since you're more experienced in this, _ore-sama_ has no choice but to follow you."

Shishido nodded while looking at his watch. "We have to wait til night time to ride. That's the only time the **Kings** appear since most of them are either high standing or trying to keep away from the press."

Atobe slumped on his chair when he saw Shishido dialling on his phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Ohtori," Shishido waited for the dial tone while going to the bathroom. "I can't help him with his homework today because of you."

Atobe snorted and leaned back seeing the sun set. He couldn't help but feel that there was going to be a strong **Storm Rider** out there. The winds were blowing wildly against the trees and the leaves fluttered outside the window and that was good enough to put Atobe in the mood to ride.

"_Ore-sama _will be going out for awhile," Atobe knew Shishido wouldn't want him to ride but he couldn't resist.

Shishido came back, sighing in annoyance. "Damn, couldn't he have waited for Choutarou to come!?"

Before he could follow Atobe out, Shishido felt his phone vibrate. What do they want now?

"Hello," Shishido snorted through the phone.

"_It's been awhile, Shishido-kun_," a voice smirked through the phone. _"Did you forget me already?"_

Shishido wasn't sure whether or not to drop the phone. "N-Nue-_buchou_, what are you…?"

The other voice chuckled in at one end. "Don't fidget so much, did you commit a crime or something?"

"You might roast my ass for no reason at all," Shishido scowled while throwing an imaginary phone. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I hear a new **Storm Rider** is on the loose," Nue could imagine Shishido sweating buckets. "I hear you formed an unofficial pair with him?"

Shishido inhaled deeply. "Look, I've been trying to stop the idiot okay? This guy happens to be my captain from the tennis team!"

"I know he's Atobe Keigo but," Nue's tone became more serious. "I need you to get him to join Black Crow. Sora wants him for Genesis."

Shishido raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was even included under Genesis?"

"Because you're a part of Black Crow," Nue sighed inwardly. "That makes you a member of Genesis as well. We're working under him."

"Atobe doesn't like serving under people," Shishido recalled the time he tried to boss Atobe around; the king completely ignored it.

"Then, force him or I will do it," Nue's tone became more threatening. "Sora expects him to be a part of Genesis by next month, got it?"

Shishido grumbled at his predicament. "I can't guarantee that he'll join."

"I know," Nue recalled reading Atobe's profile. "Just entice him to join if he doesn't – I'll do the rest of the job."

When the phone line went dead, Shishido banged his head on the table. Atobe left the room without him knowing and Nue expected this from him. He remembered riding ATs for fun; not for dominance. Sora or whoever that was planning something big and Atobe became an asset to him without them even realizing it. Shishido knew he had to form a team and fast! Suiting up with his ATs, Shishido proceeded to go search for his egotistic captain.

* * *

Atobe on the other hand was grinding rails and even somersaulting in the air. Some people stared at him queerly wondering why a guy like him would be doing it in broad daylight. Some other **Storm** **Riders** stared at Atobe who didn't care of what people thought when they saw him sailing up there. Atobe smirked when he saw people gazing at him.

"_Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina_," Atobe landed again while heading towards the port city of Yokohama.

Inhaling the fresh wind blowing in his face, Atobe forgot to check on Shishido and his watch. Not only that – he didn't bother checking any of the signs on the walls. He had forgotten all about Shishido's warnings when he went alone.

One: check for any emblems.

Two: Don't go off unless you have a team with you.

Three and foremost: DON'T USE ATs AT HIGH SPEED IN BROAD DAYLIGHT.

Atobe didn't pay attention to any of this and soon found his ATs scaling walls and doing freakish long jumps. Atobe now understood what Gakuto felt when he jumped a lot. If this sensation was considered a drug, Atobe thought wryly. _Ore-sama_ would have been in rehab by now.

Atobe gazed into the sky and halted for a moment. While the birds headed towards the west, he saw the moon glistening. Searching around, Atobe only remembered one thing about ATs that Shishido told him in getting an extra teammate.

_The best riders only appear at night._

Smirking and jumping high, Atobe landed into a dark alley where the trash floated around and windows were swinging. Looking at the wall, he spotted an emblem in dark red and black showing a picture of a demon on it. Atobe looked around and saw no riders but smirked at the name.

"**Devil Drivers**," Atobe traced his fingers on the emblem. "But I don't see any of those idiots here."

"Hehe, that's where you're dead ass wrong," a snarky voice approached form above.

A dark haired rider appeared in front of Atobe with gleaming green eyes. Glancing at him for one moment, Atobe couldn't pinpoint who the rider was until he discovered the opponent he was facing.

"Arn~, _ore-sama_ didn't know that Rikkai Dai's Kirihara Akaya was part of the Devil Drivers," Atobe smirked wider.

Kirihara took off the power clutch. "Well, I actually own it! You're facing the _Maou_ now!"

"Arn~, you're the _Maou_? Why would you use such an overrated name?" Atobe flipped over his power clutch.

Kirihara zoomed towards him. "Well, I might as well finish you off!"

Atobe ducked a kick from Kirihara and swept him off. The devil proved to be quick when he slid in between Atobe's legs to trip him over. However, Atobe scaled the wall to get over Kirihara landing behind him and getting ready to punch the Rikkai Dai regular. He smirked while hiding his shock that Sanada didn't even know about Kirihara riding ATs. Not minding that, Atobe landed another kick on Kirihara causing the boy to fly back.

"Is that all you got?" Kirihara sneered. "If so then, get ready to be crushed by Rikkai Dai TWICE!"

Atobe dodged a huge wave that slammed towards him. Turning back to Kirihara, he couldn't believe that Kirihara was that strong let alone to decimate a wall.

"You're probably wondering what my **Regalia** is, aren't you," Kirihara showed him a part attached to his ATs. "It's called the **Over Road**. You got it?"

"What's these **Roads** _ore-sama_'s been hearing about?" Atobe stared at Kirihara as if the black haired boy were an idiot.

Kirihara slapped his forehead. "How come you don't know? Didn't you know when you picked up those ATs?"

Atobe's reply was just a stare agape when Kirihara decided to explain it to him.

"**Roads** and **Regalia**, let's see," Kirihara tapped his chin. "The **Roads** are the style of your ride and **Regalia** are something that releases more power. There, do you understand?"

"_Ore-sama_ only knows one thing: that he needs to waste you so you can disband your team," Atobe lunged towards Kirihara.

"You dweeb, you can't make us disband unless," Kirihara dodged Atobe's flurry of punches.

"Unless we have a symbol," another voice noted from above landing right behind Kirihara. "It's okay – he's functioning under the Black Crow Team for now."

Kirihara gaped at the capped regular. "Shishido, how nice of you to join us, I'm sorry if I can't deal with you right now!"

Shishido flashed behind Kirihara. "Who said you need to deal with me? I'm just here to put the symbol. The wager is that – if Atobe wins, your team disbands and you know what happens if we lose."

"Hmph, Atobe doesn't even know a thing or two about ATs," Kirihara jumped over Atobe landing behind him. "Good luck to him then."

-That's chapter 2! Please review or I won't update!


	3. Third Team Member

(I don't own Prince of Tennis or Air Gear!)

Chapter 3 – Third Member

After dodging a flurry of punches, Atobe kicked Kirihara towards the wall causing a small crack. He lunged towards him only to have Kirihara spring back and get kicked against the wall. Shishido, swimming past the attackers, slammed a few against the trash bin and did a roundhouse kick to knock down the others. Some of the riders flung themselves at Shishido who slammed them against the wall with his shoulder. Atobe threw Kirihara towards the wall but not without Kirihara throwing a huge air vacuum towards him.

"_Ore-sama_ never knew how to make that huge air gust," Atobe narrowly dodged the attack. "Teach _ore-sama_, Shishido."

Shishido rolled his eyes at the captain. "You idiot, didn't you do it before?"

"_Ore-sama_ is not an elephant, Shishido," Atobe glared at the capped regular. "Better help him remember how, arn~."

Shishido, rolling his eyes, racked his brains on how to teach Atobe how to create a huge air vacuum. _Such a complicated man_, Shishido dodged another narrow kick that was aimed at his head. He recalled the times when Nue first taught him how to compress the energy into the ATs. The physics were simple: compressing enough energy for your wheels to handle and one must also know the limit of his body. The air pressure was also taken into account.

I remembered the first time Nue-_buchou_ brought me out for a battle. The first battle was between the **Black Crow** and **Skull Saders** and at that time – we challenged them for parts since I didn't have enough cash at that time. Nue-_buchou_ taught me the rules bit by bit while I was there and not only that – he managed to make the **Skull Saders** more sympathetic in giving me their things. True at that time I didn't have enough cash but that was how we won the battle. They took it easy on me and Nue-_buchou_ plastered them so he could get the parts. After that – I didn't even need to spend a single yen to buy new parts. He just modified it with his own so that my ATs would be much faster than normal, Shishido glanced at his ATs.

_Being a brute doesn't help, water always prevails over fire. Make them believe that your idea is the best by slowly breaking it in._

Shishido noted how many times Nue had told him that and so far – it was helping him. Atobe however made things a bit more complicated than it should, seeing that he got into a fight with Rikkai Dai's Kirihara. Slipping past the others, Shishido decided to finish Kirihara now and then. Atobe prolonged the battle too much and he could see the strain in Atobe's eyes.

"Alright," Shishido noted quietly while somersaulting over the other riders. "I better start using it. It's now or never."

His wheels started reeling up very quickly causing a huge magnetic force below him. Metal objects started flying and some of the riders were flipped over. Shishido, feeling the static build below him, zoomed towards Kirihara and with one swing – the _Maou_ flew towards the crates, echoing a loud crash in the midnight air.

Kirihara however didn't stop there; he grabbed a pipeline while his eyes became a devilish red colour. "That's all you can dish out? Come on, do something better than that!"

Shishido, scowling while charging up his ATs again, lunged at Kirihara. "Why I oughta sock your brains out!"

Atobe however had a different solution. "Shishido," –blocking the capped regular, Atobe earned a glare from Shishido. "There's another way to do this."

Kirihara laughed maniacally while Atobe analysed Kirihara's mannerisms. The king of Hyotei Gakuen often heard Sanada complain about Kirihara's Bloodshot Mode and at first; Atobe thought it would be a hassle to listen to his rival nag him about it. However, Atobe couldn't believe how useful the complaints were now.

_Kirihara often loses control of his emotions and his mind. He acts so impulsively that it takes more than fifteen slaps to wake him up. Not only that, he gets more vicious when he's in Bloodshot Mode._

Recalling all those conversations, Atobe started compressing all the energy into his ATs. The wind became colder and things around them began to freeze, causing Shishido to gape in shock. Kirihara smirked while his ATs too began building up pressure. The wind surrounded Kirihara, creating an ominous black aura. Atobe and Kirihara didn't seem to mind that the bystanders were staring in shock. Shishido never saw energy burn up that huge and neither did he ever see an AT create frost. Checking closely, Shishido saw that Atobe's ATs seemed to have a core that not even he recognized.

It looks like a fusion of the **Water Road** and the **Wind Road**, Shishido saw more ice build up from below Atobe's ATs. I better ask my tuner about this later, he's the one who's always fixed my ATs when I'm done busting them. Obviously he'd know about the parts but, I don't think he's seen **Regalia** like this. Atobe's actually creating a below zero temperature with that core but the question is: how in the world does it work when rubbing against another surface causes friction?

"_Ore-sama_ will show you what a real **King** is," Atobe kicked a splash of water while the wind started freezing it into crystals.

Kirihara's black wind blade thrashed through Atobe's attack but it diminished into nothing after. Some of the crystals though slammed into the wall and ground, revealing more crystals to appear.

"Impossible," Kirihara sputtered before somersaulting over a few and kicking them away.

Atobe smirked at the predicament the second year Rikkai Dai regular was in. Kirihara couldn't believe a whole barrage encased him in and pierced his jacket to the wall. Sliding towards the regular, Atobe put out his hand. Kirihara raised an eyebrow as Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Your emblem," Atobe's head swivelled towards Kirihara's pocket. "That's what we came here for. That's what we wagered didn't we?"

"What? We didn't wager anything," Kirihara stared aghast, sputtering in shock.

Shishido revealed the **Black Crow** emblem. "The fact that Atobe challenged you to a match under the **Black Crow** emblem shows that this match was official. Therefore – as wagered, you have to give up your emblem. Your team will be forced to disband, Kirihara. Deal with it."

Kirihara snorted. "Get these off me first."

Atobe, ready to snap his fingers, hesitated when he saw Shishido blocking him. The capped regular then searched through Kirihara's pockets and took the emblem.

"Thanks," Shishido smirked while looking at the other **Devil Drivers**. "You guys can go, this team has officially disbanded."

Everyone stared shocked while Kirihara snarled back at Shishido. "You can't dismiss them; we didn't do an official match!"

"Fine," Shishido tossed back the emblem at Kirihara. "**F-Dash** match, you're willing to do?"

Kirihara's disgusted face turned into a twisted smirk. "Bring it on!"

Taking off the crystals, the three chose a course wherein two riders would have to ride since Shishido and Atobe were only two. A random rider rode with Kirihara but he smirked at the two, feeling that Atobe had no idea what the rules were.

"Ready," Kirihara got ready to lunge forward.

Shishido glanced at Atobe who still smirked at Kirihara despite not knowing what to do. "_Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina_," Atobe lowered his body to sprint.

Shishido rolled his eyes at the two. This wasn't battle of the ATs; it was battle of the egos.

"What idiots," Shishido revved his ATs onto high gear. "Alright, rules are simple – whoever reaches _Tsurugizaki _Light House wins."

Kirihara revved in high gear to the point it started gathering a dark aura around him. His eyes became bloodshot while the ground beneath Atobe began to freeze. Shishido couldn't believe that Atobe was already releasing his **Regalia** and he didn't even know that was a **Regalia**. Shishido noticed Atobe and Kirihara darting forward while the other man just stood there.

"Aren't you going to follow them," Shishido raised an eyebrow at the man.

"I'm waiting for you to move," he noted when Shishido blasted away.

"Good luck in keeping up with me then," Shishido somersaulted over a fence."I'm not that slow."

"Neither am I good fellow," the man appeared right next to Shishido. "You shouldn't let your guard down that easily."

Cussing beneath his breath, Shishido raced forward while trying to catch up with Atobe and Kirihara. However, the two were already past the second checkpoint and heading towards the tower. They clashed against one another with random speeds and even flung one another to a building or a post. Shishido zipped past them, hoping to avoid the clash. Shishido saw the other man zooming from one point to another and even kicked him back to keep the lead.

"Damn," Shishido dodged another wind blade. "I'm already ahead and yet they still want to—what the?"

Kirihara soared over him, grinding against the railings nearby. His eyes were now bloodshot and Kirihara sent a black wave towards him. Jumping over, Shishido dodged it as Atobe slid from below, riding on Kirihara's wave. Shishido, staring aghast, watched Atobe fling Kirihara to one side while heading towards the tower.

I can't believe this, Shishido gaped in awe. How could Atobe easily adapt to the damn ATs when he just started two days ago? What the heck – it's as if… No, don't think that! Keep your head in the game, Shishido! It's nothing to be worried about. You're probably just going to grow more white hair if you worry like that mother hen Oishi.

"Arn~, is _ore-sama_ too fast for you, Kirihara?" Atobe smirked while somersaulting and landing on one of the electrical wires.

"S-shut up," Kirihara tried to mask his shock miserably. "I'm just getting warmed up! You probably don't even know how to use the air around you properly anyway!"

"_Ore-sama_ doesn't need to know," –Kirihara felt the temperature around him drop while Atobe stared icily. "He already has a few tricks of his own."

Generating electricity, Shishido zoomed past them while the other random rider tried to knock him down. The two quickly exchanged blows until Shishido noticed a different glint in the man's eyes.

"Wait," Shishido gaped at the eyes. "You can't be…"

The rider smirked. "Now you realize who I am, Shishido?"

Before Shishido could say anything, the capped regular got kicked in the face, propelling him towards the floor. The rider zoomed past him but Shishido magnetized an electric field to pull himself up again in order to regain lost time. _Tsurugizaki_ tower was really far and Shishido wasn't good with directions in Kanagawa.

"Wait, Nike but," Shishido gaped while dodging another attack. "Aren't you supposed to be with Sora?"

"Well yeah but Gawain needed some help," Nike dodged another electric bolt flying straight at him. "By the way, shouldn't you be with Nue?"

Shishido shrugged while ducking a bit. "Well, someone's gotta watch over Atobe. He doesn't know a damn about ATs!"

"True," Nike nodded stiffly. "But – he seems to hold up pretty well against Kirihara-_kun_. He's not doing too badly against him really."

Shishido glanced at his captain who zoomed past Kirihara and them also, ignoring that Shishido nearly got frozen by the cold wind created by the ATs. _Stupid asshole_, Shishido zoomed past Nike who stopped there while Kirihara ignored him also.

_This is going to be a good game_, Nike smirked at the three riders.

* * *

Seeing the lighthouse up ahead, Atobe began climbing up with quick speed until he slipped down miserably. Kirihara revved his wheels with high speed and zoomed up while Shishido bolted after him. Snarling inwardly, Atobe couldn't believe that he was losing to a Rikkai Dai second year. He had to get up there but didn't know what. Seeing the circular shape, Atobe decided that there was only one trick left he knew and it had to work. If it didn't, screw him.

Taking in a deep breath, Atobe closed his eyes and travelled around the lighthouse.

While Kirihara zoomed up, Shishido knew that Kirihara had the upper hand. Kirihara's ATs were nothing like the **Rising Regalia** that he was using right now. Though it was only a prototype, Shishido was glad that it wasn't as heavy as the real one. Nue wore the real one and it was amazing how someone his size could carry such a huge thing. Not minding that, Shishido began increasing speed until he saw a frost ridge form around the light house.

Kirihara gaped while trying to maintain the traction. "What in the world is that?"

"What's an ice ridge doing here? But," it finally hit Shishido who created that huge ridge.

"_Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina,_" an amused voice chuckled from above.

Kirihara and Shishido stared in shock as Atobe flipped his hair smirking. "Now, will you disband your little team?"

Realizing that Atobe had beaten him fair and square, Kirihara announced to the riders. "The **Devil Drivers**," –he bit his lip for the worst. "No longer exists."

Gasps and murmurs erupted from the crowd when they all started to separate. Kirihara slid down the lighthouse and started gliding away.

It's over, Kirihara sulked quietly. I never knew that Hyoutei Gakuen's Atobe Keigo and Shishido Ryou were like **A-class** riders otherwise, I would have never challenged them. I can't believe it; it took me three years to build the **Devil Drivers** and these two just crush them instantly all because I bet the damn emblem. Wait a minute; didn't I have a second rider with me? So, where the damn is he? Never mind, I'll just have to leave now.

"Wait," Atobe landed on the ground from the top. "We're actually in need of a team member."

Kirihara stared, stupefied as Shishido explained. "We're trying to form a team and yeah – we found that the **Devil Drivers** were on the F-rank so we figured that maybe we'd find someone. I didn't expect that it was you though. So, you in or are you out?"

Kirihara glanced at his ATs then at Atobe. "You want me for **Black Crow**?"

"_Ore-sama_ will make his own team soon," Atobe extended his hand. "But first – he needs team members."

Kirihara glanced at his hand and spat in his own giving Atobe a crisp handshake. "You're on, mole diva!"

-That's Chapter Three! The words that are **bold** are Air Gear terms.


	4. Stories of the Fang

(I don't own Air Gear or Prince of Tennis!)

Chapter 4 – Stories of the Fang

After gaining Kirihara, Shishido felt content that now he wouldn't have to stay with Atobe anymore. However, staying with the narcisstic moron somehow gave him more fun since they'd believe that Shishido was nothing and he could whack some riders to get some parts. Kirihara however became the powerhouse, often trashing things in his way. For the past three days, they've conquered ten territories and taken five bags of spare parts.

Well, most of the wreckage was Kirihara's fault really.

Shishido and Atobe came back from tennis practice and the heat was crazy. Shishido just wanted to dash out with a pair of ATs to cool off but doing that would attract a crowd. Shishido decided to wait til night time so he could run without anyone stopping him. While he slumped onto the couch, Atobe grabbed a bottle of water while dousing his entire face with it.

"_Ore-sama_ thinks we should ride tonight," Atobe threw the bottle in the trash can with perfect aim. "After all the team can't slack now, can we?"

Shishido gaped at his icy eyed captain. "You wanna know what you're saying? We just took down ten teams and have five full bags of spare parts! We can practically sell them for cash!"

"Of course not," Atobe folded his arms. "We're not going to sell it for cash, arn~."

Shishido gnashed his teeth, yanking his hair out. "Then, what exactly are we going to do with them?"

"We'll use them as betting chips," Atobe noted. "You did say that AT parts can be part of a bet right?"

Shishido rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like about a million times!"

"We have to go to Rikkai Dai then," Atobe smirked while looking at his watch. "Kirihara might want a bit of action."

* * *

Kirihara lazily slept on his desk after listening to Geometry class. He wanted to jump out of the window but refused since Yukimura might torture him again like the last time. When he told Yukimura about his ATs, the serene faced captain had him running laps for days. Kirihara even got slapped by Sanada and Niou simply smirked at the sophomore. Kirihara snorted while watching his classmates exchange glances with one another.

"I heard the **Devil Drivers** decided to disband," one muttered to another classmate.

"I wonder who the leader was, getting beaten by a pair of newbies."

_Shishido's no newbie,_ Kirihara growled inwardly. _Atobe may be the one with the newbie attitude but he's got mad skills!_

He still couldn't believe that Atobe had flattened him three days ago. Kirihara looked at his newly modified ATs while trying to figure out where to get another team member. Grabbing out a magazine, Kirihara walked out the door while ignoring the protests of his classmates. Everything just had to hate him today. Other than losing his team to Atobe, Kirihara couldn't believe he was even joining her forces with the narcisstic fool. However, he had to admit – joining up with him was much easier than making another team.

"Well," Kirihara began flipping the pages. "I might as well find new riders to make a team. Hey…"

What caught his eye was a **class-A** team who had been winning all their challenges including their **Balloon** challenge. They were a team of five with someone nicknamed as the **Lion King** and the team was only created last month. With at least fifty sub members, the **Lion King** easily made smaller squads. Scratching his head, Kirihara squinted to get a better look at where the next battle would be held.

"They're holding it in Seishun Gakuen??? Are they serious?" Kirihara gaped at the words. "Wow, Tezuka-_san_'s in for a heyday."

Leaving the Rikkai Dai grounds, Kirihara took off the power clutch in order to start flying until he saw a jet black car pull over.

"Hey," Kirihara got ready to kick the car until he saw Atobe step out. "Oh, it's just you."

Atobe raked his hair, smirking with annoyance. "How can you just say 'Oh it's just you'? Be grateful that _ore-sama_ even bothered remembering you."

Kirihara rolled his eyes while shoving a poster into Atobe's face. "You think we can try out these guys?"

Shishido pulled down the poster while looking at the stats. "Kirihara, I have one question."

Kirihara shrugged. "What? I mean – they're a pretty good team."

"You moron," Shishido flicked his forehead. "Do you want to die that badly?"

Kirihara glared at the capped regular. "You're an A-class rider, aren't you?"

Slapping his forehead, Shishido rolled his eyes. "Yeah – sure I am!"

"Good, let's get 'em," Kirihara obviously didn't get what Shishido said.

Shishido got ready to kick him again until Atobe began reading where the contest would be held. "So, they're going to have a match in Seigaku?"

Kirihara shrugged. "Well, are you willing…?"

"Get in the car," Atobe swung the door while stepping in.

Shishido raised an eyebrow. "We're not going to Seigaku, are we?"

Atobe smirked and Shishido knew that he shouldn't have asked.

* * *

Kirihara waited against the building wall. Glancing at his watch, he waited for the sun to set while watching the Seigaku students leave. Exhaling sharply, he began twisting and turning in all directions. Couldn't the day end any faster? Dusting his ATs, Kirihara turned to Atobe who just came back with a hot macchiato.

"Arn, shall we go in and make them leave?" Atobe took a sip from the macchiato.

Kirihara punched the air. "Yeah, let's go!"

Shishido grabbed Kirihara's collar, forcing the second year down. "You stupid idiot, what kind of moron barges into a rival school saying: we wanna see the **Lion King**? Are you high or something!?"

"What are you three doing out here?" A deep voice questioned the three.

The three looked up to see Tezuka standing at the gates with knitted eyebrows. Atobe, being the usual pompous ass, raked his fingers through his hair smirking at his rival.

"Arn~, _ore-sama_ just wanted to make sure that his rival wasn't falling behind," Atobe tossed his hair back.

Shishido slapped his forehead. _Boy, he can lie like a real pompous ass._

Kirihara gaped while Atobe continued spouting off at Seigaku's bespectacled captain. How Atobe was able to lie without flinching was some feat considering Tezuka was starting to stare at him like he was some idiot. Kirihara then began walking around trying to see what kind of battle the two teams would be in. In Seigaku, there were many rails and more walls than slopes. This could have been a tag race and not only that – the buildings were pretty high as well.

"Wow," Kirihara noticed a symbol placed at the backside of the tennis club room. "I didn't know the guy claimed dibs at this place. I'm surprised Tezuka didn't even see it."

However, what Kirihara noticed was that even inside the club room – there was a box of AT parts in it. Taking out a few parts, Kirihara then saw some old beat up parts that look like they've been torn into pieces. Tracing the scratches, he noticed that it was newly polished and most of pieces came from familiar ATs. Pulling out a black pair of busted ATs, Kirihara gaped when he saw the symbol.

It belonged to one of the former **Devil Drivers**.

Trembling, Kirihara put it back and shoved the box in messily while heading out towards Atobe and Shishido until he bumped into Momoshiro.

"Hey," Momoshiro raised an eyebrow. "What's the deal?"

Kirihara shook himself out of the daze. "Well, just looking around."

Momoshiro grabbed him by the collar. "You're not even supposed to be here!"

"Momoshiro, enough," a commanding tone forced Momoshiro to put Kirihara down.

"Sorry _buchou_," Momoshiro glared at the green eyed Rikkai Dai regular.

Atobe shook his head while dragging Kirihara. "You're not supposed to be invading club rooms, you moron."

"You really want to die early don't you?" Shishido glared at Kirihara. "You're not even supposed to be in Tokyo!"

Kirihara struggled free. "But, but, I saw one of the former **Devil Drivers**' ATs in their box!"

That caused the two to stop. Atobe's head seemed to swivel towards Kirihara. "You saw what in their box now?"

"A former **Devil Drivers**' AT," Kirihara managed to wrestle himself free from Atobe's grip. "I recognize the symbol anywhere. Each and every **Devil Driver** has a symbol drawn on their ATs to signify that they are real **Devil Driver** members. I know – I asked Yukimura-_buchou_ to help me design it."

The two deadpan at the second year. "You got Yukimura to help you???"

"Yeah," Kirihara showed them a sketch he had kept in his wallet. "Yukimura-_buchou_ helped me make it for an art project since I suck at drawing."

Atobe and Shishido just nodded at Kirihara's randomness before returning to the situation at hand.

"Alright," Atobe smirked while watching the sun go down. "I bet the brat is the former **Devil Driver**."

"You mean – Echizen? That kid practically lives and breathes on tennis," Shishido crossed him out. "You can't just assume like that, Atobe. For all you know, it's probably one of the non-regulars."

Kirihara shook his head. "I think it's Fuji!"

Shishido couldn't believe that the guesses were becoming more and more ridiculous. He scanned the regulars from where he was standing and if his guess was right, there would only be three people.

Kaidoh, Momoshiro and Kikumaru were the first three guesses.

Kikumaru had the flexibility and he was very similar to Gakuto in choosing to jump around all the time. He had that kind of energy that could even put Marui to shame. Kaidoh had the face for it considering that even he was sort of freaked out by Kaidoh's expressions. Momoshiro had the potty mouth to match it, the wild style he played on the tennis court and his strength was good enough to send a racquet spiralling out of hand.

Other than that, he had no idea unless he asked Nue about it.

Shishido saw the sun down and all the students were gone. Glancing at his watch, he heard ATs whirring from the sides. _Perfect timing, I was just about to go home._

Five riders soared over the three while they hid behind the wall. Another group of ten riders appeared in front of the five unknown riders. The leader brushed his hair back while walking towards the **Lion King** (Shishido assumed it was the guy with some sort of traditional mask on) while setting up the regulations. The leader of the challenging team held out a disk and threw it at the **Lion King**'s feet.

"Alright, the match is **B-Disk** match," he smirked at the other king. "Think you can handle that?"

_This guy has balls to challenge him like that_, Shishido shook his head. He stared disbelievingly at the three teams duke it out in Seigaku and hopefully, there wouldn't be any damage as soon as this thing was over. One thing they have to consider is that if this place gets destroyed – they'd be answering to the authorities. Not only that, the damages would be charged to their team if they are caught using the place as a battle ground. Isn't that why they have underground passages in the sewer for AT riding?

"_Ore-sama_ thinks we should join," Atobe got up to move towards the team until Shishido grabbed his regulars' jacket.

"You moron," Shishido hushed down the about to protest diva. "If someone finds out we're here, we're _kaput_. Atobe, do keep in mind that we're only an **F-class** team and these three are higher ranks!"

Kirihara noted while watching the **Lion King** pick up the disk. "Don't forget that the **Flashing Spirits** shouldn't be challenged out of nowhere! I mean – **Lion King** over there is an **A-class** rider and a **King** level at that! Do you want to die early???"

The three then proceeded to watch the two teams decide on a wager. To their surprise, they bet their emblems and the **Lion King **tossed the disk into the air.

"Let the games begin," his baritone voice echoed through the whole tennis court.

The first challenger grabbed the disk until **Flashing Spirits** members surrounded him with the **Lion King **attacking from behind. With one hard kick, the challenger fell down while the other teams chose to surround him. However, before the **Flashing Spirits** could attack – their leader held out his hand while a creating a circle. The moment the two teams came in contact, the **Lion King** swung with a hard kick throwing the teams back and easily winning the game.

Kirihara dropped his jaw at what he had seen. How did he do that?

I can't believe that there was a strong enough wind in his ATs to make that big a storm. I can't even do that yet! I'm already an **E-class** rider but that doesn't mean I can't beat those from higher classes. Many of the teams who are lower than **B-class** were able to make a storm too but this guy is just ridiculous!

Atobe smirked as the two teams quietly disbanded and the **Flashing Spirits **had a talk.

"Saa, don't you think you were a bit cruel?" One teased the leader with a smirk. He had a mask covering his face also except it was more helmet like rather than ninja looking.

"Aa," the leader simply went inside the club room while placing the emblems in the box.

The other three waited for them outside until Atobe decided to make his appearance.

"We'd like to speak to the **Lion King** now," Atobe smirked while running his hand through his hair.

-That's chapter 4! Please review!


	5. Rage against the Lion

(I don't own Prince of Tennis or Air Gear!)

Chapter 5 – Rage against the Lion

Atobe's smirk caused the masked **Lion King** to twitch a bit while one of the other teammates stepped forward.

"Why are you here?" He snorted at Atobe. "This is our territory! Not some fancy land you can just take, Atobe Keigo!"

Atobe tossed his hair back, smirking. "Well, _ore-sama_ challenges you for the territory and the symbol of your team."

Before he was able to protest, the **Lion King **stepped forward. "Alright, ten 'o clock tomorrow night, we'll be waiting here at Seishun Gakuen. Although, what do you have to offer?"

"The symbol of **Black Crow** and a territory in Kanagawa," Atobe ignored Kirihara's aghast stare. "We'll be meeting you tomorrow then."

When Atobe walked out the door, one team member smirked at his leader. "Saa~, what do we do now, _taichou_?"

The **Lion King**, rubbing his temples, twitched unconsciously. What made him accept the outrageous proposal? No **King** in his right mind would risk a huge territory for a small one in Kanagawa. Then again, he knew who the real **King** of **Black Crow** was. It was probably Nue testing out some new recruit.

"If that's the case," he led them out the door. "We'll take them down tomorrow."

* * *

Waiting for night time to come wasn't what Shishido wanted exactly. However, Atobe had decided to challenge the **Lion King** which could cause the entire **Black Crow** to disband, their territory to go to them and their own ATs be destroyed. Shishido leaned against his table, sighing repeatedly while glancing out the window.

_Why did he agree to that anyway? A __**King**__ usually doesn't give a damn,_ Shishido groaned to himself mentally. A **King** would never waste his time on Atobe let alone want to deal with Kirihara. The seaweed haired kid didn't seem to care and Atobe just wanted to keep on flying. What is wrong with these people? Not only that, Kirihara may be the **Maou** but that doesn't mean that he can easily take down the **Shishiou**! Fighting him is borderline insanity!

"Shishido," a sharp voice called the capped Regular who didn't seem to listen. "Shishido Ryou, would you like to solve for the measurement for this triangle?"

Shishido's head snapped up right away seeing Trigonometry placed in front of him. His eyes widened considerably since it was one of the things he wasn't too fond of. The girls giggled softly shyly handing their books to Shishido for him to copy.

_No, no, no, I am not doing that,_ Shishido slowly dragged his feet to the board while he stared at it for a few moments.

"Shishido, perhaps you should listen more often, hm," his teacher grinned sardonically next to him.

Shishido sighed before scribbling stuff on the board, proving him to be listening to the teacher. Gakuto withheld his laughter while more girls swooned over the capped Regular.

"Ah yes, please take your seat, Shishido," the teacher sputtered a bit after seeing that his solution was correct.

He continued staring out the window for no reason at all but other than that – Shishido felt that there was going to be a huge war between them and the **Flashing Spirits**. He started wishing that Nue would give him reinforcements but Atobe simply had to ignore every suggestion he made. Looking at his watch, Shishido prayed for time to move faster while his head leaned against the table. His book sprawled out on the desk while his pencil case limply rolled next to him.

_I'm bored,_ Shishido groaned mentally while watching the leaves flow past the window and the bright sun gleam brightly through the window. He wanted to ride his ATs already and after awhile, the bell rang loudly causing him to jump and leave the classroom in a wild dash.

"Oi, Ryou, where are you going?" Gakuto dashed after him.

"Its lunch and I'm hungry," Shishido raised his eyebrow at the magenta haired acrobat.

"Oh yeah," Gakuto sped past him even faster but Shishido kept up, despite the heavy **Regalia** he was using.

"Shishido," a deep voice called out to the capped Regular. "We better start training."

Shishido saw Atobe holding his ATs hanging in front of him. Sighing, Shishido never understood why he agreed to be Atobe's teammate but followed him out anyway. The two headed towards the Soccer field in Hyotei which happened to fill half the school yard. Atobe locked on his ATs while dialling a number on his cellphone.

"Kirihara, where are you?" Atobe growled through the phone. "Do you know I asked you to be here at 7:00 AM?"

"Blame Sanada-_fukubuchou_ then," Kirihara growled equally through the other end. "He wanted me to run a hundred laps."

"Are you sure that wasn't Niou?" Shishido smirked when the line went dead.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"DAMN," Kirihara screamed through the phone while Atobe and Shishido moved five steps away from it. "STUPID NIOU-_SENPAI_, I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY!"

Atobe and Shishido sighed at Rikkai Dai's future captain before returning to their training. Atobe noticed Shishido opening his cellphone and dialling a few numbers.

"Who do you need now?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"My **tuner**," Shishido snorted before closing his phone. "My ATs are busted and I have to make sure they're in perfect shape when we go against the **Shishiou**."

Atobe glanced queerly at the ATs. "These things have **tuners**?"

"Well," Shishido scratched his head before explaining things. "Every **King** has a **tuner** for his **Regalia**. If the **Regalia** aren't tuned properly, who knows what it can do to the user? Also, the **Regalia** is something used only by a **King**."

"_Ore-sama_ is a king therefore he should start getting his own **tuner** by now right?" Atobe tousled his hair while Shishido hit his face.

"You idiot," Shishido sighed when Kirihara finally entered the Soccer field. "Finally, where have you been?"

Kirihara pouted childishly. "It's not my fault Niou-_senpai_ made me run a hundred laps when he disguised himself as Sanada-_fukubuchou_!"

"Stop wasting _ore-sama's_ time and let's start," Atobe yanked his hair and got the two to shut up. "So, what exactly is the challenge?"

"Most likely, they'd challenge us to a **D-Cube**," Shishido opened a magazine. "It says here that despite them being an **A-Class**, the team still prefers doing **D-Cube** as a classic way of settling things. The one with the highest **R.E.A.D level** here is obviously the **Shishiou**, who has an **R.E.A.D level** of 250 and recently increased to 275. The one next to him is a girl known as the **Konran-joo** due to the very unique **Regalia** that combines the **Bloody Road** and the **Over Road** with an **R.E.A.D level** of 210 now 220. Man, we're dead compared to them. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kirihara jumped excitedly towards Shishido. "What's my **R.E.A.D level**?"

"You're 52," Shishido withheld his laugh.

"What? Are you serious," Kirihara tried to grab the magazine from Shishido. "You're lying! I'm the **Maou**!"

"You dropped a few points after Atobe nailed you," Shishido shook his head while looking for his **R.E.A.D level**. "Geez, where is it?"

Atobe looked for his name. "_Ore-sama_ doesn't see his name. Where is it?"

"That's probably because your rank is so insignificant they didn't bother to," Shishido stopped midsentence when he saw the next part.

**R.E.A.D Riders (Top 30)**

1. Takeuchi Sora (300)

2. _Shishiou_ (275)

3. Kilik (240)

4. Noyamano Rika (240)

5. Noyamano Ringo (235)

6. Spitfire (220)

7. _Konran-joo_ (220)

8. Nue (218)

9. Simca (210)

10. Noyamano Mikan (203)

11. Thor (174)

12. Freya (136)

13. Wanajima Agito (122)

14. Udou Akira (120)

15. Shishido Ryou (116)

Atobe and Kirihara stared at Shishido for a few moments while the said boy gaped at where his name was. However, that wasn't the only thing that got him because the next numbers proved to be even more interesting:

29. Atobe Keigo (100)

Kirihara pointed at Atobe accusingly. "What the hell did you do to the **R.E.A.D level**?!"

"_Ore-sama_ doesn't even know what an **R.E.A.D level**__is," Atobe snapped at the black curly haired Rikkai Dai regular.

Shishido sighed while the two bickered. While their voices were getting more hysterical, Shishido felt his phone vibrate and it was a message from Nue.

_You better get Atobe to join soon. I heard even the __**Maou**__ got included. Don't disappoint me, Shishido-kun. -Nue_

Shishido wanted to bang his head on the wall after seeing the message. Though it was his job to get Atobe to stop riding, Nue now insists that Atobe should join Genesis. Then again, if Atobe did play in the **D-Cube** – his rank would go up, he would become famous and other teams would go after him. The image seemed to be a better idea rather than forcing him to join Genesis. Biting his lip, Shishido turned to the hysterical teammates and shook his head.

"Will you guys keep your act together!? I mean – this is the worst time for you two to be arguing," Shishido hollered in a loud voice.

Atobe flicked his hair while snorting at his teammate. "_Ore-sama_ did have his act together. He was just waiting for you people to stop spacing out."

Kirihara folded his arms. "So, what's the challenge?"

"Since we're an **E-class** team," Shishido sighed while looking through the papers. "I think we'd most likely do the **D-Cube**. There's no way we're going to beat them in **F-Dash** and **E-Hurdle**; not with that kind of **R.E.A.D level** they have. I bet their ATs would shred ours before we even try leaving the starting line."

"**D-Cube** is no problem," Kirihara began punching the air. "Those guys will be down before you know it! The **Over Road **can easily turn that guy into slapjacks!"

"I'm sure you can handle them," Shishido rolled his eyes. "It's the _Shishiou _and the _Konran-joo_ I'm wondering about. Didn't you see their **R.E.A.D levels**? He's second next to Takeuchi Sora and the queen is equal to Spitfire! We can't just jump into a fight we know we'll all get creamed in!"

"Shishido-_senpai_," a soft voice called from the other side. "You asked us to come?"

Shishido saw two of his favourite _kohai_: Ohtori Choutarou (doubles partner) and Kurenai Shizuru*, a friend of Choutarou's with the sweetest smile. "Great, Choutarou, I need my **Regalia** geared up for heavy duty. Shizuru, can you help him fix up my **Regalia**?"

"You have a **Tuner**," Kirihara gaped at Shishido. "But – you're not even a **King**!"

"Who said I wasn't?" Shishido smirked before flicking Kirihara's forehead. "A **King** doesn't necessarily need to be known all around. He can be hidden."

Atobe raised an eyebrow while Shishido pointed to him. "He's already considered **King**-level if you haven't noticed his **R.E.A.D level**."

"That's impossible," Kirihara hooted with laughter, gaining Choutarou's and Shizuru's attention. "He can't be **King-**level!"

Shizuru handed a screwdriver to Choutarou. "Many of the people say that he's progressing as fast as Ikki Minami. Not many people get to do that."

"Shizuru has a point, dumbass," Shishido kicked Kirihara's shin. "By the way, Shizuru – do you have complete data on the **Flashing Spirits**?"

Sadly shaking her head, Shizuru continued fixing Shishido's **Regalia**. "I only know that they're one of the best teams in the Kantou District."

Shishido sighed before putting on an extra set of ATs. "Well, you guys better get your butts in gear or we're never going to get anywhere."

Atobe began winding around the walls while Kirihara began slamming the soccer balls with the **Over Road**. Shishido worked on his dashes with the heavy **Regalia** he was left to work with while Ohtori began to watch the performance and Shizuru took track on the improvements needed. Other than that, the Soccer field soon started to freeze because of Atobe's ATs. Kirihara jumped high into the air, performing a 180 degree roll while bringing down a couple of heavy kicks to the ground.

"Your movement's sluggish, no wonder Atobe kicked your butt," Shishido smirked before sending an electrical shock towards Kirihara. "Start making yourself more flexible, you annoying brat."

Kirihara, snorting, spun in the air again while knocking down a few more dummies placed on the field. Atobe's speed improved immensely as the whole soccer field became full of glaciers, icicles and even stalagmites. Atobe kicked down one dummy and froze another, making it brittle enough to be broken into shards by Kirihara's hard kick. Shishido burst through the other stalagmites while Ohtori could only stare in amazement.

"His ATs are extraordinary," Shizuru watched Atobe soar up in the air. "Though I wonder, where did he find such a magnificent pair?"

"Only Shishido-_san_ might know," Ohtori shrugged while watching Shishido burst through another set of obstacles. "He's been training Atobe-_san_ a lot lately."

* * *

Soon as night approached, the three entered Seigaku while waiting for the **Flashing Spirits**. Impatiently glancing at his watch, Atobe leaned against the wall while letting out a snort. The wind brushed past them while the trees bowed a bit, making the tension a bit heavier. Running his hand through his hair, Atobe stared at the field until he heard wheels screeching in the air.

"I didn't know you were that serious," the **Lion King** smirked from behind Atobe. "So, what shall it be?"

Shishido cracked his knuckles a bit. "Well, we were thinking that you should pick."

"Heh," Kirihara wiped his nose while pointing cockily at the other members. "We're gonna wipe you clean no matter what happens!"

"Saa~," one turned to the **Lion King**, "they're really asking for it. So – what's the battlefield going to be?"

"**D-Cube**," He simply started walking towards the backyard of Seishun Gakuen. "There's a **D-Cube** arena set near the gym. We can use that."

The **Flashing Spirits** led the three into the cube while he began explaining the rules.

"Since you're only three," he snapped his fingers. "We'll be also using three members: _**Konran-joo**_**, **an unofficial **King** and I. Choose who your opponent will be."

Kirihara didn't seem to care about the rules because he just lunged at the unofficial **King** with a hard kick. Shishido, rolling his eyes, went after the **Chaos Queen** while Atobe darted forward to deal with the **Lion King** himself. Fists flew while the **Lion King** didn't show any disturbance while he kicked Atobe across the room. Shishido sped past the **Chaos** **Queen** who easily tripped him over and even managed to hold down Kirihara at the same time. The unofficial **King** soon found his helmet kicked off and familiar orange hair flashed in the room.

"Aww man, that wasn't supposed to happen," he sheepishly scratched his head. "How unlucky…"

Kirihara gaped at the boy he just kicked. "You're Yamabuki's Lucky Sengoku! What the hell is this!?"

"Well," Sengoku shrugged before speeding past Kirihara. "I have to admit – this helps me improve my tennis."

Kirihara, snorting, changed his sclera into a bloody red colour. "Well, I'm about to crush your whiny ass! So, I suggest you just shut up and die!"

Shishido on the other hand found himself against the wall while the **Chaos** **Queen** just stood there with a small smile. He couldn't understand how this girl knew the mannerisms of his **Regalia** let alone predict when the sparks would fly. She practically anticipated fifteen steps ahead of him and because he stared blankly, Shishido didn't notice the huge red and black fang glimmering at him, knocking him towards the wall. Doubling over, Shishido tried to recover until another fang flew back at him.

_She has a __**Regalia**__, _Shishido stared in shock. _Where did she get that? Well, no matter now – I'm shattering that helmet of hers now!_

Shishido generated enough spark and feinting to the left, he grabbed the helmet off when familiar brown hair fell on her shoulders.

"Sh-Sh-Shizuru," Shishido gaped in shock while taking a few steps back. What snapped him out of it however was Atobe's shocked face when the king backed up towards a wall. "Who…?"

The three were in for the biggest surprise of their lives:

The **Lion King** was none other than Seishun Gakuen's Tezuka Kunimitsu.

-That's chapter 5! Please review!


	6. Wild Lion

(I don't own Prince of Tennis or Air Gear!)

*Kurenai Shizuru is an OC of mine in Queen of the Suits. She's captain of the tennis team there and here also but this focuses more on Air Gear.

Chapter 6 – Wild Lion

"T-T-Tezuka," Atobe sputtered while trying to maintain his composure though failing to do so. "You're the **Lion King**!?"

Kirihara recognized the ATs Sengoku was wearing. "You were a former **Devil Driver**!?"

Sengoku shrugged before dusting himself. "Well – after that crazy guy took over, I decided to join these guys. Tezuka-_san_'s quite the **Storm Rider**! You should see him take a team on alone! The only thing you get to see is the trail of destruction he leaves behind!"

Shishido slapped himself first before staring at his _kohai_. "Y-y-you're the **Chaos Queen**? If you're the **Chaos** **Queen **then, who's your **Tuner**?"

"Actually," Shizuru hung her head meekly. "I'm my own **Tuner**. I made my own core and **Infinity** style in order to make a name for myself."

"Do you," Shishido bit his lip hard. "Do you know how high your **R.E.A.D** **level** is!?"

Atobe shook himself out of the daze before returning to his normal self. "Arn~, _ore-sama_ wasn't aware that his rival is second to the famous Takeuchi Sora and the **Lion King**. It seems we'll be seeing each other much more often."

Tezuka didn't say much but he glanced at the other two causing Kirihara and Shishido to be thrown off guard. Shizuru quickly knocked down Kirihara and Sengoku managed to get Shishido dizzy. Seeing that his members were down, Atobe zoomed over to help but a fang cut him short when Tezuka lowered his leg from a kick.

"_Yudan sezu ni ikou,_" Tezuka flashed right behind Atobe and sent the king spiralling towards the wall.

Grinding the wheels, Atobe managed to lunge back at Tezuka who avoided his attacks with little effort. With a few kicks, Atobe managed to brush Tezuka's black leather jacket but couldn't make any proper contact. Tezuka on the other hand, though he detested violence, tore through Atobe's defences easily. Leaping up, Tezuka gathered enough pressure into the ATs which slashed Atobe back towards the wall. Instead of horror and defeat, Atobe smirked at Tezuka.

"You haven't noticed," Atobe pointed at Tezuka's jacket.

Glancing at his jacket, Tezuka sighed when he saw ice freezing itself on the leather. Reeling the wheels in a fast motion, Tezuka exposed himself to the pressure of the wind and tore off the ice caps easily. It tore through his jacket and even cut his face a bit. Blood trickled down his forehead but that didn't change his stoic expression.

"Aa," Tezuka brushed the snowy dust before launching another fang at Atobe.

Unlike Shizuru's, Tezuka's had a more fatal effect – considering that it literally shredded whatever it came contact with. Atobe, gaping, watched Tezuka release some belts strapped onto his arms and spinning in a rapid motion making the fang more lethal. The wind built around Tezuka thus creating a huge pressure with a slicing effect. Atobe soon began releasing the hybrid **Water Road** and **Wind Road** which created a frost all around.

"_Ore-sama_ knows how to ice skate," Atobe smirked before rushing towards Tezuka. "_Ore-sama's_ wondering about you."

Tezuka observed the movement of Atobe's ATs and then began figuring ways how to counter it. Swinging his ATs again, Tezuka released another fang which shattered the ice immediately causing Atobe to be blown back. Though he didn't get a good look at it, Tezuka managed to block his attacks for now.

"His **Regalia** involves Kinetic Molecular Theory," Shizuru glided next to him. "The **Core** of the **Water** **Road **creates super pressured bubbles by vibrating which includes friction but because the **Wind** **Road** allows the rider to run in a low pressure current, the heat and pressure created by the **Water Road** drastically decreases due to the sudden change therefore creating what we call "ice". Temperature and Pressure are directly related to one another therefore the lower the pressure, the lower the temperature. Quite an interesting hybrid even Ohtori hasn't seen anything like it even if it just applies simple chemistry."

Tezuka nodded at the **Queen** before resuming his battle with Atobe. "They're doing quite a good job despite being **E-class**."

Sengoku slid towards Tezuka. "Man, Kirihara's really a pain! I can't lay a proper hit, how unlucky!"

"I'm sure you'll have your chance, Sengoku-_senpai_," Shizuru smiled kindly to the hyper orange haired boy which earned Sengoku a glare from Tezuka. "After all, the battle's just beginning."

Shishido generated electricity from his run and rammed Sengoku towards the wall while Kirihara compressed as much air as he could before punching Shizuru in the gut. Tezuka on the other hand repelled the two with one burst of air pressure from his ATs. Atobe dodged the fangs when he noticed Shizuru losing her stability.

"They put a heavy strain on your legs, don't they?" Atobe glanced at Tezuka and it hit him there and then – the two of them had the same **Regalia**!

Shishido noticed Shizuru's speed starting to slow down despite the damage she had loaded on him. "If she continues this any further then, Shizuru's going to be crippled for the next month!"

Sengoku on the other hand didn't seem to have a **Road** and it pissed Kirihara to so many levels that he couldn't figure out what Sengoku's style was. Kirihara fired more and more shots, creating craters in the floor and making sure that Sengoku had no place to escape or rather – no ability to do so. However, Sengoku's motion sight allowed him to dodge quickly and send Kirihara towards the wall again. Shizuru neutralized Shishido's road and conducted its sparks, sending it right back at him.

"_Ore-sama_'s impressed with your top three," Atobe hummed coldly. "Though, _ore-sama_ knows how to defeat your little Fang anyhow."

Tezuka didn't say anything but he managed to send three more fangs towards Atobe while knocking down Shishido with a punch to the side. Kirihara jumped over the flying Shishido and tried to lay a hit only to be grabbed by Sengoku and thrown aside. Shizuru dodged many of Atobe's attacks and sent him towards the wall with a double cross fang until Atobe revealed something new:

"_Ore-sama_ has just discovered something," he did his trademark activation of Insight. "The _Sekai no Koori_ just got a lot more lethal in this round."

Soon, the room's temperature dropped immensely and crystals started crawling all over the wall. Sengoku flashed towards him only to end up slipping and meeting Kirihara's kick in the face. Shizuru on the other hand, sent a wild fang and Tezuka managed to send three fangs while tossing Atobe back. Shishido however neutralized it with magnetic energy and zoomed towards Tezuka.

"Sorry," Shishido smirked at the Seishun Gakuen captain. "I don't like hitting my _kohai_."

Shizuru however had other thoughts while flashing behind him. "Unfortunately, in this battle – there is no such thing as _'kohai'_."

Shishido, muttering a string of curses under, sighed before grabbing Shizuru's jacket and flinging her to the side harder than intended. However, when Shishido did that – Tezuka's fangs just collided into his abdomen sending him towards the wall. Atobe noticed a shift in aura from the **Lion King** as Tezuka's fangs literally grinded the floor into splinters. Atobe dodged the shredding shots before Shizuru's fangs hit his back and sent him towards Kirihara and knocking down the junior.

"Hey," Kirihara struggled under Atobe. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You should be glad that _ore-sama_ chose to land on you," Atobe snapped at the junior. "Besides, shouldn't you be beating Sengoku?"

"My kick knocked him out," Kirihara snorted while pulling himself from under Atobe. "Shouldn't you go and try beating Tezuka?"

Before Atobe could retort, Tezuka sent Shishido flying and knocked him out. Kirihara then got himself blown and shredded by Shizuru's fang but not before her legs gave out. Buckling down, Shizuru watched Tezuka and Atobe duke it out amongst one another. Tezuka's flexibility allowed him to avoid every crystal shot at him by Atobe and even prevented him from slipping. Tezuka practically had full control over his center of gravity compared to Atobe and the Hyotei king managed to scuff him a few times.

_Ore-sama never knew that his rival could perform feats better than Gakuto,_ Atobe dodged Tezuka's fang again. _The injured part of his body is his shoulder but obviously – the __**Regalia**__ focuses more on his thighs therefore allowing him longer fighting time. This is one of the few times ore-sama wishes that he was as flexible as that magenta haired monkey._

Tezuka soon got on the offensive with kicks and punches even following up with a few slashes from the belt buckles on his arms. Atobe found his sleeves being torn and even his shirt stripped down the middle. Atobe froze Tezuka's legs to the ground only to be cracked with the air pressure surrounding him. Exploding the wind with inertial force, Tezuka flashed towards him and with a strong devastating blow, Atobe flung back but he didn't fly back without clogging up Tezuka's ATs.

"Not bad," Atobe smirked before raking his hair. "You were always the non violent type, Tezuka."

Tezuka nodded stiffly before lunging towards him again. Atobe began dodging faster which practically shocked Shishido.

_His reactions adapted already!? That's insane,_ Shishido gaped in shock. His power is way below Tezuka's and there's no way in hell he's going to take down Tezuka! The **R.E.A.D levels** are too far apart! I knew this match was complete suicide by why did these two even want to do this? But Shizuru was more of a shock – she really hates violence and her **Road** is one of the most violent ones! For crying out loud, she's not even fit for this! Sengoku's an insane choice and I can't believe Tezuka even got him as a teammate! If advance progression had an award, I'd give it to Atobe hands down.

Tezuka moved back and spun high in the air making a heavy vacuum building around him and his legs. Atobe fired icicles at him but Tezuka shattered them effortlessly before launching a bigger fang than the first one. Revealing its huge fangs, Tezuka's attack zoomed towards Atobe and despite the king dodging it – a black and red one smashed him hard against the window.

Shizuru wobbled a bit before Tezuka landed next to her, smiling thinly. "It's okay; you don't need to worry about me."

Tezuka's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "You've used the Chaos Fang more than enough. He shouldn't be able to get up after that."

However much to the two's dismay – Atobe didn't back down, dusting his clothes and wiping the blood off his lip. Kirihara managed to drag himself to stand next to Atobe while Shishido and Sengoku continued their own little fight. Before the two could finish off each other, they heard sirens wailing in the air and Tezuka signalled the other to team members to leave.

"How unlucky," Sengoku sighed. "We didn't even get to finish."

"It's the **G-Men**," Shizuru glanced at Tezuka waiting for any further command. "Do we have any backdoor passage?"

"I think you're a bit too late for that," a man with silvery long blue hair smirked at the six. "You guys are abusing your little power especially you two – Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka didn't say anything until Kirihara growled through his teeth. "Wanajima Kaito, he's Wanajima Agito's older brother and a pain in the ass."

"Ouch," he mocked hurt. "I didn't know I was being thought that way though I have to admit – Udou-_san_ and my brother did teach you well to handle those **Regalia**, Tezuka, Shizuru-hime."

Kaito lustfully glanced at Shizuru who had her wavy chestnut brown hair cascading down her shoulders only to be stopped by Tezuka, who had a firm glare that said: Stay away from her, faggot.

"Oh my, my," Kaito smirked before backing away. "I didn't know the Lion had already claimed a Lioness. To think Lind likes her too but Agito prefers Yayoi. Those three better make up their minds soon."

"Wanajima Agito," Atobe whispered to Shishido. "Who's he?"

"The other **Fang King**," Shishido snorted before looking at the **Regalia**. "Tezuka has his own **Regalia** known as the **Lion Fang Regalia** while Shizuru has the **Chaos Regalia**. I don't know how they manage to come up with all these hybrids all the time."

Kaito, sighing, raised a gun and ordered the men to surround him. "Alright, looks like we'll have to arrest you boys. Take them, **G-Men**."

-That's chapter 6! Please review!


	7. Breaking into Tropheum

(I don't own Prince of Tennis or Air Gear!)

Chapter 7 – Breaking into Tropheum

Atobe, Tezuka and the others were handcuffed while being led to another room. Being pushed roughly, Atobe snorted at one of the men while Tezuka walked in calmly. Kirihara growled at his captors only to earn him more chains and handcuffs. Shishido didn't bother resisting since his body felt so numb after the fangs fired at him. Shizuru submitted quietly while Sengoku bounced around like his usual happy self. Glancing at Tezuka, Atobe nudged his rival.

"_Ore-sama_ would rather freeze them," Atobe snorted while Tezuka resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What do you think, arn~?"

Tezuka didn't reply as always, "Hn."

"I'm not sure because that would be a nice display of your intelligence," Kirihara responded rather bluntly yet sarcastically. "Considering that these other riders are high class, we'll be finished."

Shishido kicked Atobe, ignoring the numbness in his legs. "You moron, are you that desperate to die?"

"This is unlucky~," Sengoku pouted childishly. "Then again – where exactly are we going?"

Kirihara snapped his jaws at his captors. "Only _kami-sama_ knows where! There's no way in hell I'm going to have these things restrain me!"

Shizuru had Kaito walking behind her and didn't even notice the lustful look in his eyes. Grinding her wheels a bit, Shizuru tried to create a strong enough fang to blow off the perpetrators but her thighs began aching every time she tried to do so. Her entire leg paralysed itself and the Hyotei female managed to limp along the other five.

"You're so sweet I could almost taste you," a hot breath against her neck caused Shizuru to slightly shiver. "Besides, these ATs aren't suitable to your style now are they?"

Atobe felt the tension rise considerably and even the temperature dropping a few degrees. He knew that it wasn't his ATs but a very annoyed and pissed off Tezuka who glared at the corner of his eye. Shishido started building up magnetic energy which caused Kaito to suddenly fall forward. Snickering, Atobe saw Shishido and Tezuka glaring at the fallen Kaito while Kirihara decided to stay behind Shizuru. Sengoku couldn't help but snicker at the fallen man until they were all pushed roughly into a room.

"They're here," Kaito snorted with the disgust. "Sorry for the wait, Ikki."

The six watched him leave when a tall purple haired young man stood up. He was more in his twenties and other people stood next to him. One was a boy with a beanie, another who was short and riding upside down, a huge man who built himself like a tank and younger boy who had feline eyes and an eye patch over his left. An emblem shone off the floor which made Kirihara gape in shock.

"It's **Sky King** Minami Ikki," Kirihara's eyes widened like a child's who suddenly got a new toy. "We're standing in front of **Kogorasumaru**!"

"That's right," Ikki smirked while pointing at them. "You guys I hear are pretty new?"

Before he could say anything, a fist hit his head and the smaller boy was the one who did it. "For crying out loud Crow, you're not **Sky King **yet. Not until you've kicked Sora's ass!"

Atobe raked his hair through while humming coldly. "Arn~, so what does this have to do with _ore-sama_?"

"Well," the boy with the beanie sheepishly tried to explain. "There's a war between **Sleeping Forest** and **Genesis**. Every **Storm** **Rider** is in danger because of Sora's ambition to keep **Gravity Children** in power. Oh by the way, I'm Mikura Kazuma – current **Flame King**."

Shizuru glanced at the feline eyed boy. "You're Wanajima Agito, aren't you?"

"It's Lind for now," the once Wanajima Agito, revealed spiky hair, sharp fangs and over-cross twinkle eyes. "You're looking good, **Chaos** **Queen**. Or should I say, Shizuru-_hime_?"

He smirked while striding towards her and cupping Shizuru's chin. "You haven't lost your beauty despite everything now have you? Besides, I can give you a hell of a time, sweet thing."

A loud clearing of throat interrupted him when Lind saw Tezuka at her left side. "Oh, hello – I didn't see you there, **Lion King**."

Hearing a sideline snicker, Tezuka glared at Sengoku who knew that anymore would sign his death sentence. However, the screen lit up and showed pictures of emblems on it.

"These are the teams that work for Sora," Kazuma explained while pointing at them. "One of the most dominant right now is **Black Crow** headed by Nue…"

"Hold up," Atobe glanced at Shishido. "You have the **Black Crow** emblem with you."

Shishido, muttering a string of curses, backed up a bit before getting bound by the other **G-Men**. Before Atobe could go and help, Ikki stopped him while Shishido was slammed against the floor and his ATs were being taken off. Kazuma approached him with the other two while Atobe glanced at Ikki.

"You can't kill Shishido," Atobe snorted. "He's _ore-sama's _teammate!"

"In terms of tennis, yes – he is," Kazuma pulled out the emblem from Shishido's jacket pocket. "But in ATs, he's considered a seed."

"Whaddya mean 'a seed'?" Kirihara exchanged glances with the older **Kogorasumaru** members.

Agito managed to force back Lind inside. "A **Seed of Judas**, as most riders dub it. I bet he was trying to recruit you into **Black Crow** therefore making you function as a part of **Genesis**."

"What's **Genesis **anyway?" Sengoku turned to the bigger guy who had Shishido's ATs in his hand.

"Buccha, do explain," Ikki sighed; explaining to newbies was almost as tiring as dealing with Sora.

"**Genesis** is a team led by Takeuchi Sora," Buccha changed slides. "They're actually a team that compose of smaller AT teams led by **Gravity Children**. These **Gravity Children** are known for their insane ability to ride ATs but they suck at one thing…"

"Dealing with gravity," Agito snorted in disgust. "I should know – I am one. Well, Lind is the one – not me exactly."

Shizuru walked over to help Shishido stand up but Kazu grabbed her wrist, shaking his head. "I don't think it's a good idea. We need to make sure he's not here to do anything."

"If it's one person I'd suspect, it's you," Kirihara glared at the **Flame King**.

"This is real weird," Sengoku cocked his head to the side. "So, why were we captured anyway?"

"First of all – we're making sure that Sora doesn't get a hand on Atobe's **Regalia**," Ikki mentioned while pointing at Atobe's ATs. "They're not clearly seen by most people but I'm sure you noticed it by now, _**Maou, Shishiou**_ and _**Konran-joo**_."

Shizuru noticed that Shishido had covered his right side half the time and when she unveiled it, there was the **Thunder Regalia** lying right under the jacket except it was much smaller than what she had seen. Atobe's eyes widened at the size of Shishido's **Regalia** and Sengoku nearly dropped his jaw after seeing how freaky it looked.

"I," Shizuru examined it carefully. "This means that this is only a…"

"A prototype of Nue's **Thunder Regalia**," Ikki snorted before turning towards the screen. "I thought we already disabled Nue from the fight!"

Kazuma recalled seeing something like this. "It's as if Nue's entrusting the **Thunder Regalia** to Shishido the same way…"

"Spitfire gave you the **Flame Regalia**," Buccha notioned to the smaller guy. "Hey Onigiri, think you can track down **Black Crow** from this guy?"

Kazuma sighed before turning to Atobe. "Actually, we came here to ask for your help. Atobe, you're practically the balance here and do you think you can help?"

Atobe, albeit stunned, turned to Shishido before turning back to Kazuma while Ikki began making a few calls. He noticed a look in Shishido's eyes that said something like:

_I wasn't even planning to have you join __**Black Crow**__. Unfortunately, I had to use the seal so we could move up the ranks._

Atobe, contemplating on it for a few moments, looked at Shishido and then at the others. Tezuka hadn't said anything but he was discussing things with the **Chaos Queen**. Kirihara looked a bit uneasy while Sengoku exchanged looks with the other two.

"_Ore-sama _doesn't mind but under one condition," Atobe pointed at Shishido. "We get Shishido as one of the members as well."

Shishido's eyes widened when the **G-Men** finally released him and handed his ATs back. This caused Ikki's eyes to widen but soon, it remained unchanged.

"Fine," Ikki waved his hand dismissively. "Just make you sure he doesn't sabotage the team."

Watching Ikki walk away, Shishido numbly approached Atobe. "Alright, give me ten good reasons why you just released me."

"One: you're _ore-sama's _first teammate, Two: you're the one who got him into this, Three: you probably didn't know of **Genesis'** plans, Four," Atobe began thinking again. "You're too much of an idiot to know whether or not you're being used," – while earning him a glare from the silver pair half. "Five: you're not a **Gravity Child** so what is there to earn from the whole thing? Six…"

"Okay, I get it," Shishido cut him off before hearing anything else. "But, how are we going to…?"

"I'm not planning to join **Sleeping Forest**, don't get me wrong," Atobe snorted while watching Ikki turn towards him. "_Ore-sama _has his own goal: That's to be at the top of the tower and be the **King** himself. After all, _ore-sama_ is someone who should be feared and respected_._"

Shishido shrugged while Atobe approached Tezuka. "So, shall we continue our little match?"

Tezuka didn't say much only to have the conversation interrupted by Agito. "You two idiots will now function under **Sleeping Forest** and getting into a fight isn't a good idea right now."

"You didn't even let _ore-sama_ finish his match," Atobe snapped at the younger boy.

"Fine," Agito snarled before opening the stadium in the room for a **D-Cube **match. "You two do it. Don't drag the other four anymore."

The moment the two stepped on to the battlefield, Atobe grinded his wheels while rushing towards Tezuka. The floor froze while Tezuka began dodging all of Atobe's shots and the bespectacled Seigaku captain couldn't help but restrain his ATs from skidding on the floor. Sure, he had good balance but the floor shined like glossy glass and falling over became more often. Atobe, smirking, managed to land a blow on Tezuka's chest and sent him far but the impact was exactly what Tezuka needed because, the captain released the belts and locked them around Atobe's body.

"Hey," Agito pouted. "I've seen that move somewhere!" (Obviously, it's his.)

Tezuka didn't say anything but with a double kick, he sent two fangs across in the shape of a _shuriken_ straight at Atobe. After that, Tezuka followed it up with a twist, tearing through Atobe's jacket and sending him across the floor. Feeling the numbness in his body, Tezuka distanced himself until he saw icicles being fired at him like a wide arc. Lowering his center of gravity, Tezuka ducked under before kicking Atobe in the gut. Tezuka, as everyone knew, restrained most of his shots towards Atobe considering that he could have just ripped the guy into shreds three hours ago when they were still in Seishun Gakuen. However, Tezuka refused to use of his deadlier attacks against the former and continued doing strategic placing.

_I can't let Shizuru see what I can really do;_ Tezuka glanced one moment at the **Chaos Queen**. She never liked it when people got hurt especially if her ability was the one that caused it. He smiled non-existent at her before kicking Atobe towards the walls again.

"So, you have something towards her don't you?" Atobe emphasized on the 'her' while glancing at Shizuru at the corner or his eye.

Tezuka wheeled his ATs faster until the floor started heating up and a bigger fang started appearing. Instead of its usual silver colour, Tezuka's Fang now became gold and blue mixed together while his body started glowing with a deadly white aura. Atobe knew what that aura was but a smirk just appeared on his face.

"The _Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami_ won't work here, Tezuka," Atobe mocked him like always. "It only works on returns."

Tezuka this time was the one who smirked. "Let's test that theory then."

Shocked and annoyed by Tezuka's smirk, Atobe fired icicles in a wide arc towards him unaware what Tezuka had planned. The fangs absorbed the attack and with one kick, Tezuka sent a fang that was ten times bigger and stronger than the ones he usually sent towards his opponent.

Atobe jumped up to avoid only to meet Tezuka's stone gaze and crashed against the wall soon after. Atobe managed to lessen the impact though by creating snow beneath him and kicking Tezuka away. The **Lion King** skidded across the floor landing against Shizuru and Sengoku while Atobe fell on Shishido and Kirihara with both breathing heavily.

"You're crazy you know that?" Shishido flicked Atobe's head. "Tezuka practically sent a shot that could have torn your body in half!"

Shizuru gently set Tezuka down before handing him a towel. "Please stop," there was urgency in her gentle voice. "Your body can't take it anymore…"

Sengoku pointed at Atobe. "I don't think both of you are in any condition to duke it out anymore," his tone becoming more serious.

The two were breathing heavily; Atobe was torn up head to toe while Tezuka's left side was completely frozen. Shizuru got a warm towel which slowly started melting the ice and began easing the pain a bit on his body. Tezuka couldn't help but smile at her. Her kindness wasn't as cloying and as irritating as most girls would make it.

_Perhaps, it was just in her nature and to think that her __**Regalia**__ is one of the most violent ones, _Tezuka smiled barely at the younger girl.

"Oi," a voice reprimanded Tezuka from across. "If you're going to do that, I suggest you do it when I'm not here!"

Tezuka's face didn't change expression despite Shishido's loud protest but he was well aware of a fuming Kaito and Lind from the sidelines.

-That's chapter 7! Please review!


	8. Begining of a War

(I don't own Air Gear or Prince of Tennis!)

Chapter 8 – The Beginning of the War

Atobe returned back to Hyotei but not without trying to explain to his parents where he was the entire night. Dealing with parents was something he was supposedly used to until Atobe remembered that his parents don't know that he has a pair of ATs that maybe the key to ending a global scale war. Dragging himself to school, Atobe groaned a bit before meeting up with Shishido. The latter had promised him to give him a little training in case he comes across a **King** level rider. Opening his cellphone, Atobe checked if there were any messages from Shishido.

_There's a good place to train near St. Rudolph. We should head there after school. –Shishido Ryou_

Checking his watch, Atobe sighed again before heading into school. His feet felt heavy after all that gliding and his body dragged him down almost completely. It took all of Atobe's willpower to even get to school and even if his body was too heavy, Atobe wouldn't dare be absent otherwise he'll have a smirking vice captain. She always unnerved him and how Shizuru dealt with her vice captain annoyed him. The girl listened to her, respected every decision and even lent her resources to help Shizuru.

"Where have you been?" Shishido raised an eyebrow at Atobe who dragged himself to school.

Despite his fatigue, Atobe replied his usual holier-than-thou voice. "It's nothing. _Ore-sama_ just has a little lack of sleep."

"Che, obviously it's your **Regalia**," Shishido rolled his eyes. "Your ATs have a built in **Regalia** in them. Maybe that's why the owner threw them away the first time. What you need – is a **tuner** and I think I know someone who's very good with the **Lather Road** type **Regalia**. You know her pretty well…"

"It's not Kurenai is it?" Atobe raised an eyebrow at Shishido who snickered at Atobe's next facial expression.

"It's Kobayagi Ayane, she's one of the best **tuners** around – she does both Shizuru's and sometimes mine when it gets too complicated for Ohtori," Shishido stifled his laughter when Atobe's paled considerably. "Be nice to her, she might become your official **tuner**."

Atobe could feel his jaw drop considerably. "_Ore-sama _will not hand his ATs to a screaming banshee."

"Believe me, you'll have second thoughts when she repairs them," Shishido extended his hand. "Better yet – I'll ask Shizuru to give them to her. She can say that they're my second pair."

Atobe reluctantly handed it to Shishido while heading to school. Again, the idea of having Kobayagi Ayane as a **tuner** caused him to shudder. They barely knew each other and as far as he was concerned – the only the two of them do is fight. Atobe and Ayane argued about almost everything around them including which person would get the last cup of pudding. Banging his head against book, Atobe couldn't help but be annoyed by the fact that Ayane will now be the one fixing his **Air Trecks**. Though Atobe hoped she could have it done by lunch time because at least by then – he could have a good round with them. Or maybe, there was one place Atobe knew he needed to visit.

"Arn~, _ore-sama_ might as well call him," Atobe flipped open his phone and began dialling numbers.

* * *

After practice, Shishido handed Atobe his **Air Trecks** back. The joy on Atobe's face was practically unconcealed as the icy eyed captain began searching for any scratch marks.

"She polished it for you, dumbass," Shishido rolled his eyes at his captain. "How can you be so insane to think that she would scratch it?"

Atobe saw how shiny it was and even the wheels were reflecting the sunlight nicely. The **Regalia** glimmered in its full glory and Atobe suited up right away. His Hyotei Regular's jacket remained stuffed in his tennis bag as Atobe pulled out a new jacket, a black one at that. From now on, a new team came into play.

"It's called the **King's Vanguards**," Atobe raked his hair while smirking. "_Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina_!"

Rolling his eyes, Shishido followed after Atobe while suiting up as well. "Wait, I thought we were going to St. Rudolph?"

"We are," Atobe smirked while looking at his watch. "We're just waiting for four more people."

"Okay, who did you get this time?" Shishido raised an eyebrow when whirring sounds reached his ears. In front of him, the **Flashing Spirits** team and Kirihara joined up with them. Shishido gaped at Shizuru who already changed into her **Air Trecks** and uniform with Tezuka in a totally different look. It had to be to make sure his teammates don't even recognize him. Shizuru had her hair tied up in a terra spiral style with chopsticks sticking out. She even had a silver rosario on her neck and completely in black. Shishido would have fainted if he didn't know that Shizuru could dress like that.

"Why the hell are you in that!?" Shishido gaped at his favourite _kohai_ who looked more like a gothic reaper ready to tear someone apart.

Her crimson orbs glittered at him. "It's what I always wear," she innocently smiled at the incoming **Rising King**. "Why do you ask?"

Atobe pat Shishido's shoulder. "_Ore-sama_ thinks you look worse than Sanada on a bad hair day."

"Hey don't diss off my _fukubuchou_ like that," Kirihara snorted at Atobe. "Though, I think I'm not used to you looking like that – that's all."

"I can't wear a mini skirt either," Shizuru twiddled with her thumbs. "Boys are going to look under my skirt every time I perform the **Chaos Infinity**."

Sengoku covered his nose, turning away. _Must not recall the time you were actually under her skirt…_

"So," Atobe extended his hand. "We're a team now or what?"

Tezuka simply nodded while looking at his watch. "We better go before the place closes."

"They have a closing time?" Kirihara raised an eyebrow at the Seigaku captain. "Though I am curious, how do you do those big fangs? It's cool!"

"It's something part of the **Regalia**," Tezuka flatly stated before turning around.

_I could have sworn someone was there._

Silence filled the area as Tezuka began looking around. He saw nothing, quietly berating himself for being so careless. For all he knew, it could have been Kaito trying to attempt something again. Despite all the glares and the threats, Kaito didn't know how to stop looking at Shizuru so lustfully that it pissed Tezuka to no end. Why he felt this way towards her Tezuka didn't know or understand but as long as Shizuru stayed away from **ANY** other man asides from him and maybe the team – he was fine with it.

"Tezuka-_san_," Shizuru walked over to the taller captain. "Are you okay? Did you see someone?"

"Aa," Tezuka smiled barely at her but made sure no one else saw it but her. "It's nothing. We should go, Shizuru-_chan_. Sengoku, don't lag behind."

Atobe snapped his fingers. "We should get going, Shishido, Kirihara."

The six of them sped off, unaware of another group watching them. Six figures stood above while another figure watched Tezuka and Atobe lead their teams across.

* * *

While in the park, Shizuru practiced firing her fangs in different angles though Tezuka showed a lot of concern when she had a hard time lifting her leg the fifth time Shizuru tried. Atobe knew that Tezuka had developed something for the ever dense female Hyotei captain but then again, both of them didn't understand each others' feelings. Shishido knew about Shizuru's affection towards him too but she was also slow at that department and only focused on things what she believed that required her effort. Kirihara began creating craters while running in zigzags and avoiding Sengoku's wild wind blades.

"I never asked," Kirihara dodged another of Sengoku's wild wind blades. "What is your **Regalia** anyway?"

Sengoku shrugged. "You know – I never checked."

Kirihara gaped at the orange haired vice captain of Yamabuki. "Are you serious? You've been firing wind blades like that and you don't even know your **Regalia**'s name!?"

"Nope," Sengoku dodged Kirihara's compressed air shot. "I think it was something called the **Tiger Cannon**."

"It's named after your serve," Kirihara deadpanned at Sengoku. "Wonderful, tell me if you know the real name of your **Regalia** after the next hundred years!"

Shizuru on the other hand had to train against Tezuka since his **Regalia** could neutralize whatever she fired at him. Despite the soreness, Shizuru continued to accelerate and decelerate abruptly causing an even more powerful fang as it exploded in front of Tezuka. The older captain however didn't mind, showing that he was very accustomed to it. Tezuka saw her flip in the air very similar to someone and fire a fang more powerful than before.

_I'll show you what my power is._ Shizuru performed an airborne slicing kick, "_Shizuka na Konransaiga!" _(**Silent Chaos Fang**)

A huge black and red fang blazed towards him, practically shredding the ground and tearing anything it came contact with. Tezuka however created the same strength and with one kick, he clashed his own fang technique against hers, the **Wild Lion Fang**. A golden blue fang blasted against Shizuru's crushing fang though it took a lot more than Tezuka's normal effort to repel it. Shishido stared in shock while Atobe couldn't believe that his own _kohai_ could create something that huge. When the fang finally vanished, Tezuka glided over to catch Shizuru while a mocking applause was heard in the background. Their heads swivelled towards the source of the clapping.

"Nfu, I'm impressed," a curly black haired Air Gear rider sat on one of the slopes. "Not many people could perform a fang that destructive other than Lind and Akira."

"St. Rudolph's Mizuki Hajime," Kirihara bristled at the manager. "What are you doing here?"

"After hearing Shishido's resignation from **Black Crow**," Mizuki snapped his fingers and riders surrounded them. "Sora mobilized everyone to get Atobe's **Regalia**. After all, it's something no ordinary rider should use unless he's willing to join Genesis."

"_Ore-sama _won't join any team but his own," Atobe snorted at the manager while the other five stood near him.

"Well, if you won't come –," Mizuki glanced at the other thirty members surrounding them. "I'll have to take them by force."

As thirty members began flooding the place, huge craters appeared courtesy of Kirihara Akaya while five fangs divided the groups into smaller ones allowing Shishido to electrocute them. Sengoku's shots became quite an asset since it allowed Atobe to freeze the wildly gliding attackers. Mizuki quietly began taking down data while watching his team get decimated.

_Atobe's most definitely a wolf; his style speaks for itself. Tezuka's proud like a lion, seeing his eyes watch them like a predator. Kirihara's a devil and Sengoku's a tiger. Though I wonder, what monster does the girl possess? She seems stronger than Sengoku but something's hindering her_, Mizuki glanced at Shizuru's somersault and attack. Most definitely, she could be a _Kyuubi_ or a dragon. There are only two options for her style. Shizuru's not a cat, that's for sure. I'm quite amazed though by both Atobe and Shizuru; Sora would like these two as an addition after all.

Five minutes later, all of the **Storm Riders** lay flat on the floor while the **King's Vanguards** remained standing and unharmed. Mizuki clapped before calling out the more "professional" riders.

"So, you've handled going against a couple of losers," Mizuki looked at his watch. "But let's see if you can handle real riders!"

Behind Mizuki was someone Atobe and Shishido recognized very well. "Gakuto, what are you doing with him!?"

Shizuru's eyes widened when she saw the other players. "M-Mai-_chan_, but why are you with Mizuki-_san_?"

Tezuka's gaze didn't leave Oishi's sheepish one. Tezuka didn't display the shock that bubbled from inside him when he saw his very worrisome vice captain standing before him in a pair of **Air Trecks**. Though, it was quite a shock when Tezuka saw the type of **Air Trecks** Oishi was wearing. It was even more brutal than the **Bloody Road**: the **Horn Road** which literally tears off the face of the opponent.

"Hi," Oishi waved his hand sheepishly. "I didn't know you did this kind of thing too, Tezuka."

"Aa," Tezuka analysed Oishi's **Air Trecks** before glancing back at his vice captain. "Same here."

Mai shrugged at her captain. "Well, I always loved the thrill of flying. Experiencing it now wasn't so bad!"

Gakuto pointed accusingly at Shishido. "That's because you wouldn't teach me how to use them the last time!"

Kirihara's jaw however, dropped long way down when he saw a very familiar _senpai_ standing in front of him.

"_Puri_," the Trickster smirked before whirling the key around his finger. "Surprises, surprises, _gaki_. Looks like _fukubuchou_'s going to hammer us tomorrow."

Shizuru and Sengoku got ready as Mai lunged forward. "I'm going to show you something new; it's a unique road. This is what I call the **Screaming Hollow**!"

A loud whirring sound screeched into the air, rendering Shizuru and Sengoku vulnerable. If not for Tezuka's fast reflexes, they would have been torn up by Gakuto's **Crushing Moonsault**. Kirihara fired compressed air towards Mizuki who zoomed towards him and kicked Kirihara across the court while Atobe froze Oishi to the ground with Niou. However, the Trickster vanished instantly revealing himself to be behind Atobe with a mischievous smirk.

"Ladies and gents," Niou smirked before surrounding Atobe with multiple clones of himself. "The king has now been toppled."

Before things could get more lethal, five more riders entered the game, revealing themselves to be **Kogorasumaru**. Kazuma kicked Mizuki away while Ikki punched Niou across while Buccha practically lifted Gakuto and Mai off the floor. Pummelling Oishi however was a bit difficult but Onigiri made him faint, after overwhelming him with an outrageous scent. Shizuru and Agito fired a fang towards Mai and Gakuto who managed to pry themselves away from Buccha. Mizuki knew however Shizuru's weakness and with one sound kick to her left knee, he crippled the female captain rendering the **Chaos Queen** completely useless.

Wincing, Shizuru tried to stand up but only to fall down on the ground. "Darn, I didn't…!"

However, Oishi then appeared in front of her with the **Regalia** glaring at her. "Sorry, I didn't want to do this…"

Shizuru waited for the impact only to find Oishi's jacket and body completely torn up. In front of her stood a very angry Tezuka; his eyes could send Mizuki for the hills and the belts locked around his arms unhooked and wrapped themselves around Mizuki and Oishi. Tezuka didn't bother tearing up Oishi though – it was Mizuki whom he wanted to rip into ribbons. Gakuto tried to grab Mizuki back but Shizuru managed to send a fang with her right leg despite the pain biting through her left. Atobe froze the others to the ground but despite that, they all managed to escape.

Ikki glided towards Atobe. "Wow, I didn't know Sora became that desperate to steal your **Air Trecks**. You guys alright?"

Shishido checked Shizuru's leg. "Damn Mizuki, he messed up Shizuru-_chan_ on purpose!"

Agito traced the damage on her leg, revealing a pair of fangs. "Fuck, he reduced Shizuru's endurance at least by twelve percent."

Tezuka lifted Shizuru despite the protests of the younger girl. Her eyes flickered in agony but her face showed no expression or whatsoever. This meant war to them and why this had to happen they didn't know. Tezuka glanced at the night sky before following after Agito and the others to the **Kogorasumaru** hideout.

* * *

On the other hand, Sora disappointedly tapped his finger on the arm rest when Mizuki reported the failure of their mission. Dismissing them, Sora began scanning through the photos that were shot during Atobe's fights. Atobe had learned how to use the **Regalia** without even knowing its existence and even performed level – S tricks that could rival his. When he heard the _Shishiou_'s partnership with him, Sora could have sworn that the room became much hotter. Nue trashed the entire place after hearing Shishido's resignation. The whole **Black Crow** officially blacklisted Shishido and began trying to find ways how to destroy him. They even planned on kidnapping his **tuner** but knew that Shishido doesn't go anywhere without his **tuner** and the **Chaos Queen**.

"Damn it, I trained Shishido to lead **Black Crow**," Nue slammed his hands on the table. "Not for him to create his own damn team!"

"Well unfortunately – he did," Sora shrugged nonchalantly. "Now go sulk somewhere else, I have some work to do."

Hearing the door slam behind him, Sora continued scribbling down when he flashed the picture of both Tezuka and Atobe. Despite it not being obvious, Sora smirked before scribbling down on a piece of paper. He had heard of the **Gravity Children** project and also the **Brain Charger **project and proceeded to write them all down.

_First Generation: _

_Kilik_

_Takeuchi Sora_

_Nike_

_Falko_

_Spitfire_

_Dontores_

_Black Burn_

_Simca_

_Rune_

_Gabishi_

_Om_

_Gazelle_

_Caesar_

_Second Generation:_

_Noyamano Ringo_

_Noyamano Shiraume_

_Noyamano Mikan_

_Nue_

_Team Black Crow_

_The Colonel_

_Orca_

_Gawain_

_Percival_

_Morrigan_

_Marlin_

_Third Generation: (Mostly Brain Chargers)_

_Lind Wanajima_

_Team Sleipinir_

However, something stopped Sora when he looked at Atobe's and Tezuka's eyes again. A smile painted itself on his face when he scribbled more names.

_-possible __**Gravity Children or Brain Chargers**__-_

_Atobe Keigo_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_Kurenai Shizuru_

_Niou Masaharu_

_Sengoku Kiyosumi_

Glancing at the names, Sora stood up and paced the room. That was the only explanation he had for the five's insane abilities to ride **Air Trecks**. Shishido seemed to be another but Nue had somehow confirmed with him that Shishido was also a **Gravity Child**. However, Sora knew that there was also a 'sleeping' **Gravity Child** running around the _kansai_ area. Clicking a button on a remote, Sora began examining a long list of people and discovered who it might be.

**SHIRAISHI KURANOSUKE, MIDDLE SCHOOL SENIOR, CAPTAIN OF THE SHITENHOUJI TENNIS CLUB**

_-_That's chapter 8! Please review! I decided to integrate Shiraishi since he's not bad looking and needs more exposure!


	9. Regalia

(I don't own Prince of Tennis or Air Gear!)

Chapter 9 – Regalia

Shizuru leaned against the sofa while Ringo Noyamano began bandaging it. She wearily stared out the window before glancing at her **Air Trecks**. Her last match with Mizuki destroyed her endurance and Tezuka forced himself to fight against his own friend. Shizuru inhaled sharply before sitting up.

"You don't have to bandage it for me," Shizuru politely brushed Ringo's hand away. "I can do this myself."

Ringo looked up in shock. "Are you sure? That Mizuki guy did a big number on you! Tezuka-_san_'s probably going to blow a fuse the next time he sees him!"

"I don't think so," Shizuru giggled softly. "Tezuka-_san_ has better control than that. He doesn't care for someone like me. I'm simply an acquaintance to him and nothing more."

Ringo rolled her eyes before flicking the girl's forehead. "Shizuru," –her tone became serious. "He does care for you. It's not everyday you hear a man like him call a girl by her first name. In fact, he still calls me "Noyamano_-san_" despite everything. I already told him to call me "Ringo-_san_" but my God, now I know you two are perfect for each other."

Shizuru pouted childishly. "Mou~, don't say such things! I," – a faint blush tinted her cheeks. "I don't want to get my hopes up."

"For someone who's an honorific," Ringo smiled motherly. "You sure know how to panic at the sight of someone who understands how you feel. Why do you have to stay in denial?"

Shizuru didn't reply after that; she gazed blankly at the window before checking her **Air Trecks**. Picking them up, Shizuru embraced them before recalling the huge fang she managed to release when Tezuka clashed with it using his own fang. Though it took a heavy toll on her, Shizuru stood up and limped towards the training dome where the other riders were staying.

"Hey," Ringo grabbed her wrist. "You're in no condition to ride right now. Maybe I should check your **Air Trecks** first."

Shizuru limped away while pulling her **Air Trecks **away. "It's okay – I think the training is a must."

Ignoring any other protests, Shizuru found her way to the dome where Agito happened to be training with Tezuka. The two had similar **Roads** so it would be obvious that the two would try to outdo one another. Their fangs were huge and Tezuka's expression seemed a little more different. His eyes showed strain every time he fired a new one and not just fatigue – Tezuka hardened when Agito mocked him every time he sent a fang weaker than his.

"You're going to challenge Mizuki and Sora with that," Agito laughed mockingly before firing another fang at Tezuka. "If that's the case, then you have no chance! Shizuru's even more powerful than you and she took the hits for you! What kind of man are you, Tezuka!? Get your act in gear and show her you're her **Golden Eyed Lion King**! And if someone tries to take her, you better bare your fangs and make sure you will protect her with your fucking all because if you don't – **I WILL WRENCH HER AWAY FROM YOU**!"

That hit a couple of nerves and Tezuka fired a double criss-cross fang, sending Agito against the wall with a loud thud. Tezuka felt his anger dripping off his sides and could have pummelled Agito right there and then if not for the agreement he had made with **Kogorasumaru**. Breathing in slowly, Tezuka turned around to see a shocked Shizuru who dropped to her knees in awe. Rushing towards her, Tezuka helped her up while she turned away to conceal her blush.

"You were amazing," Shizuru barely managed to say. "You decimated Agito-_kun_ when he released one of the Leviathan fangs."

Tezuka somewhat frowned at what she called Agito. He hadn't even gotten her to call him normally considering that she maintained the formality. Before Tezuka could say anything, the two Fang riders heard a loud crash and yell from one end.

"I AM NOT BEING THIS ARROGANT BRAT'S TUNER!"

"ARN~, _ORE-SAMA_ DIDN'T EVEN WANT YOU AS A TUNER TO BEGIN WITH!"

"SHUT UP, SHIZURU-_BUCHOU_ ASKED ME TO HELP SO, DEAL WITH IT," the voice caused Shizuru to visibly wince at the volume.

"This must be the famous Kobayagi Ayane I've been hearing about," Tezuka glanced at the **Chaos Queen**. "How did you manage to find her?"

"She's my vice captain," Shizuru sheepishly smiled while limping towards Agito to help him up. "Kobayagi-_san_ doesn't look it but a wrench and screwdriver are her best friends."

Agito dusted himself before glancing at Tezuka with a look that said. _Make your move soon or I will take her._

Tezuka would rather have Atobe bust his arm again then have Agito take Shizuru. _Shizuru is not some trophy that can be snatched._

The proud glance from the two Fang **Kings** intrigued the Fang **Queen** while they sauntered towards the living room where Atobe and Ayane had another yelling match. A couple of pillows flew while Kirihara lazily slumped onto the lazy boy.

"Geez, these two have been at it for an hour," Kirihara popped another coffee jelly into his mouth. "They won't stop!"

Shishido plopped onto the sofa, burying his head with a few more pillows. "Can I die from the noise yet?"

Sengoku didn't seem to mind but Ikki practically knocked their heads together. "Come on you people, pull it together! The last thing we want now is a fight!"

The two faced away, pouting and practically glaring at one another for no particular reason. Ayane, grabbing her tool box, greeted Shizuru with a bright smile. The others didn't understand the relation between her and Atobe but the two glared constantly at each other.

"Hey," Ayane pointed at the door. "I'm not alone in this. There are more **Kings** out there and **tuners** so; I suggest you start building your army, people!"

Ikki began looking through a long list of people. There were many teams but Ikki didn't know how to deal with the **Gravity Children** that Sora gathered. Sure, there **Kings** under him but that wouldn't be enough to take down the other **Gravity Children**. All the players in **Black Crow** were all **Gravity Children** and they didn't have a single one except Lind. However, Kazuma, Atobe, Shishido, Shizuru and he were a pretty good match against **Gravity Children**. They were probably the very few who could keep up.

"So," Ikki pointed to Atobe's **Air Trecks**. "You know anyone else who can fix up these things? Because frankly, Ayane's one of the best around here."

Atobe hummed coldly, turning away. "Arn~, _ore-sama_ has no reason to give his **Air Trecks** to this screaming banshee."

"I am not a screaming banshee," Ayane screamed back at the Hyotei male captain. "You're the one who's making a big fuss over everything!"

Smacking his forehead, Agito grabbed the two of them. "Will you stop screaming so fucking loud before I tear you both in two!? I think even Tezuka would agree with me that you're both making such a damn ruckus and Sora could probably hear you from his damn hideout!"

The two of them shut up almost immediately while Tezuka raised an eyebrow at Agito, who shrugged it off. However, Ikki began scribbling down some notes while glancing at the team members. Though the **King's Vanguards** currently functioned under **Kogorasumaru**, Atobe had already made it a point to take in Ikki the moment he became the **Sky King**. Onigiri already made the preparations while Kazuma dealt with the other teams. It pissed him off to all extents that the Sora had Rika as a bargaining chip and the only thing they could do now is wait for his conditions. Ringo had gone off to fight him but fell to his forces as well. Shiraume, Mikan and herself fell to Nike easily after they left the house that night. Kazuma also lost Emily that day when she managed to steal back the **Flame Regalia** for him. To them, Sora was going down whether he liked it or not.

_He already has Rika with him, what else does he want from us?_ Ikki bit his lip while this question bugged him. Slamming his fist against the wall, Ikki glared at the beige coloured walls before glancing at the other riders. **Sleeping Forest** had joined up with **Kogorasumaru **after hearing Rika's capture and also Emily's. However, Sora didn't even care to send the stronger **Gravity Children** and instead, sent his useless lackeys to deal with the teams. Though, Ikki decided to bank on one chance that Ringo had been telling him about: the creation of several original **Regalia** by fusing it with the properties of others. The **Tool Tou** as he had been told, gave him his **Hurricane Road** and informed him about a counter **Regalia** Sora forced people to create called the **Frozen Monarch**.

What caught his attention however were the **Air Trecks** that Atobe was wearing. They were exactly as the **Tool Tou** had described them; silvery blue wheels with navy blue locks on the side while the entire body had a chrome blue colour on the side. Ikki slapped himself; how could he have been so blind?

"Kobayagi-_san_," Ikki beckoned the younger girl to come closer. "Have you ever worked with a man named Takeuchi Sora before?"

Ayane's face considerably paled. "Well, no. I've never heard of him."

"I would like to differ," Ikki pointed at Atobe's **Air Trecks**. "As far as I'm concerned, no one else here knows how to fix them asides from you. I need you to tell me honestly."

Ayane bit her lip before facing the others. "Well, I didn't work with him directly," –she emphasized on the word "directly". "I worked more under his brother, Nike. He kept ranting on how there should be a way to defeat the **Hurricane Road** so – he made me make a **Regalia** to counter that road. Actually, there are several that can counter the **Hurricane Road**: one is this road which is famously dubbed as the **Diamond Road**, another is the **Illusion Road** which is currently in the possession of a Rikkai Dai regular…"

"Niou-_senpai_," Kirihara sat up, listening intently. "He started creating multiples of himself and even changed his face! I thought that only worked in tennis!"

"This **Illusion Road** creates micron waves from the contact it has with the ground," Ayane explained before pulling out a set of blueprints. "This **Regalia** otherwise known as the "**Dream Catcher**" sends out microwaves by creating something like sound waves except at a higher frequency. In doing so, the human mind's electrical impulses are disrupted causing their optical sensors. The **Diamond Road** however works differently by releasing Freon Gas. However, Freon is not usually in gas form but more in liquid form. There are miniature coils placed in the wheels and the friction caused between the wheels and the floor create the heat to evaporate it into a gas. However, there's a cooling principle when the compressor that's within the **Regalia** pressurizes the liquid so that the heat created can be dumped somewhere else. The principle for this **Road** is very similar to an aircon."

"I didn't know they taught you these things in First Year," Atobe stared at Ayane aghast.

"Actually, Yamaguchi-_senpai_ helped me make them," Ayane twiddled with her thumbs. "I just added stuff here and there."

_Freaky_, Ikki stared at the younger girl while looking at the blueprints. "Did you create **Regalia** for Sora's group?"

"Well," Ayane placed a finger on her chin. "There's one more member of the **Tool Tou** asides from Yamaguchi-_senpai_ and I who created the **Regalia**. I think he's well known as Inui Sadaharu."

Tezuka's eyes slightly widened. "Inui makes these things?"

"He made for the _kansai_ **Kings**," Ayane placed out a map. "I suggest you start looking in Osaka and get there before Takeuchi-_san_ because one of the **Kings** has a really nasty **Regalia**."

* * *

Atobe, Kazuma, Tezuka, Ikki and Agito left off for Osaka to look for the **King** with the "nasty" **Regalia**. This only got the soon-to-be **Sky King** excited and created a team of five right away to search for him. Getting the blueprints from the first year student, Ikki discovered that this **Regalia** could have been a weapon of mass destruction if it landed in Sora's hands. Apparently, this one was what they call the **Empath Regalia** with its **Road** known as the **Psychic Road**. Unlike the **Illusion Road** that dealt only with occipital lobe, the **Empath Regalia** directly targeted the cerebral cortex which caused all senses of the body to shut down instantly. In other words, once hit – the person falls into an "absolute hypnosis" and the only way to break out of it is to counter it with someone who used the same principles as the **Empath Regalia** or if the user himself dispelled it.

"We're screwed if we get this guy pissed," Agito zoomed past Ikki. "We don't even know which guy it is."

Atobe glanced at Tezuka. "_Ore-sama_ thinks it's Shiraishi though."

"I doubt it," Tezuka grinded a railing before landing next to Kazuma. "Shiraishi doesn't have that kind of balance or kind of knowledge about the **Regalia**. If he did, he'd need someone well-versed in **Air Trecks**. He's a rider yes but not at **King **level. I checked his **R.E.A.D** – it's only 14."

"Well, at least _ore-sama_ crossed him out," Atobe shrugged before zooming past Tezuka.

"Does he always refer to himself as '_ore-sama_'?" Agito twitched while sailing next to Tezuka who stiffly nodded at the golden eyed **King**.

Kazuma looked at his watch. "So where is this Shiraishi guy? Maybe we can start from there."

"That's where we're going," Atobe jumped over a fence. "Tezuka, lead us there."

Tezuka emotionlessly took the lead and managed to get to Shitenhouji with one dash. The other four piled up behind him while watching Shiraishi close up the club room. Locking up the power switch, the Seigaku captain slid over to Shiraishi.

"Shiraishi," Tezuka tapped Shiraishi on the shoulder. "There's something I need to know."

"Hm, what is it?" Shiraishi picked up his tennis bag when Tezuka showed him blueprints of the **Empath Regalia**. "Whoa, this looks deadly! Who made it?"

"A friend of ours discovered that one of her inventions were given out," Tezuka glanced around. "Do any of your teammates do **Air Trecks** asides from you?"

"Kin-_chan_ might," Shiraishi saw Tooyama climbing a tree and falling again. "Chitose is a no-no, Gin doesn't do that kind of stuff and your only choices could be either Zaizen or Kenya. I don't know; I never spoke about **Air Trecks** in front of them. You can try asking Kenya though. He's the Speed Star after all."

Tezuka glanced at the sandy haired Oshitari before bowing to Shiraishi. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"It's alright," Shiraishi waved his hand dismissively. "I'll talk to the guys, see if they know anything."

Leaving Shiraishi behind, Tezuka sighed before glancing back at the Shitenhouji. He analysed each and every one of them yet nothing clicked. Turning away, Tezuka left the gates of Shitenhouji with Agito, Kazuma, Ikki and Atobe trailing behind him.

"You're just going to let him say that," Agito stared agape at Tezuka. "Are you stupid or something!?"

Tezuka ignored Agito's insult while heading behind the corner. "Who said I'm just going to let him say that?"

Shiraishi left the club room with the other Shitenhouji regulars while Tooyama began ranting about how he wanted _Takoyaki_ balls and to play against _Koshimae_. The four (excluding Tezuka) stared awkwardly at Tooyama's loud ranting while Shiraishi and Zaizen stayed behind. When the riders were out of sight, Zaizen and Shiraishi pulled out a small bag and went off.

"After them," Ikki whispered sharply while the other four riders zoomed after the two Shitenhouji regulars.

The two were pretty fast, considering that they weren't even wearing their **Air Trecks** yet. Swerving around the corner, Ikki found a dark alley until lights filled the alleyway. Surrounding them were the Shitenhouji regulars and two of them stood behind them: Shiraishi Kuranosuke and Zaizen Hikaru, both smirking at them. Zaizen flashed his **Air Trecks** towards them, the pair had a familiar design and Agito knew that they were in for it now.

"Shit, it's the **Empath Regalia**," Agito muttered a string of curses while glaring at Zaizen's sparkling gold and black **Air Trecks**. "How did you come across those **Air Trecks** anyway!?"

"Inui-_san_ made it for me," Zaizen shrugged nonchalantly while whirring his **Air Trecks**. "You were showing _senpai_ the blueprints?"

Agito snorted before displaying **Kogorasumaru**'s emblem. "We challenge you to a **E – Hurdle**! You got any problem with that?"

Shiraishi, grinding the wheels into the ground, ran his fingers through his hair with a smirk.

"You're on!"

-That's chapter 9! I believe that Shitenhouji should have more appearances! Please review!


	10. Gravity Children and Tool Tou

(I don't own Air Gear or Prince of Tennis!)

Chapter 10 – Gravity Child

Apparently, challenging Zaizen and Shiraishi was the only option that Agito had considered. Standing behind Shiraishi was not only Zaizen but Kenya, Chitose and someone Atobe wasn't expecting to see either: Oshitari Yuushi. The Hyotei captain's eyes widened when he saw that the _kansai_ prodigy had joined up with his cousin amongst the _kansai_ riders. Tezuka didn't look shocked but Ikki and Kazuma kept on exchanging looks with Atobe.

"You know these guys," Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Atobe masked his shock with his holier-than-thou voice. "Oshitari is _ore-sama_'s tennis teammate."

Oshitari shrugged while fixing his glasses. "Well, I didn't expect you to get involved. Shiraishi offered me something I couldn't resist: the thrill in riding. You couldn't do that, Atobe."

"Arn~," Atobe bristled at Oshitari's smug face, lunging at Oshitari. "You should never underestimate _ore-sama_!"

Bringing up his arm for defense, Oshitari jumped away from Atobe while the other Shitenhouji riders lunged at Agito, Ikki, Kazuma and Tezuka. Kenya aimed for Kazuma's face but the **Flame King** effortlessly dodged Kenya's kicks and even sent him flying. Zaizen lunged for Tezuka, grinding his wheels near the Seigaku captain to disorient him. Unfortunately, before Zaizen could bring his attack close – Tezuka had already sent him flying with a huge fang. Agito shredded Chitose's jacket but got kicked by Shiraishi in the face. With a flash fire sparking in front of him, Kenya ducked before Kazuma fired another firebird at him.

_These guys aren't low rankers,_ Zaizen rushed towards Tezuka while trying to avoid the fangs. _I can't even get close to this guy!_

Shiraishi pinned Agito the wall while kicking Ikki aside but got blasted by the soon-to-be **Sky King** anyway. Tezuka swept Zaizen, causing the said boy to lose control over his **Regalia**. Chitose on the other hand activated his _Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami_, therefore – giving him an upper hand against the **Kogorasumaru** team. Oshitari zoomed towards Atobe and cracked the ice which once froze the wheels and flung the remaining shards towards his captain. Feeling no remorse, Oshitari kicked him hard in the jaw sending Atobe back.

_Ore-sama knew he should have brought Kirihara with him;_ Atobe wiped the blood from his lip while dodging another of Oshitari's shots.

However, Atobe couldn't bring himself to believe that Oshitari was part of the _Kansai_ Rollers. Then, it suddenly hit him: who was going over the hurdles?

"_Ore-sama _doesn't see anyone racing with their fastest rider!" Atobe shouted to the other three when Ikki pointed at where Kazuma was once standing.

"Leave it to him," Ikki smirked before dealing with the others guys. "Kazuma's got the most worn out wheels in our team."

Tezuka sent Chitose towards the dumpsters after using his own _Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami_ to nullify the latter's and gave Shiraishi a fang amplified kick. Agito sliced through Oshitari's defences and tore up the latter's jacket with ease. Ikki fired huge wind blades which sent Shiraishi flying until he grinded the floor and sent a flesh-slicing wind towards Ikki and Agito. However, before it could reach them – Tezuka neutralized it with a bigger fang and blasted Shiraishi and Oshitari back. Despite Zaizen's ability to create horrible illusions, Tezuka and Agito blasted him with the **Gigaers** **Cross** perfectly without even flinching in mercy.

"You should have done that the first time," Atobe exasperatedly pulled his hair. "Why didn't you do so?"

"It's exhausting to do it consecutively," Tezuka emotionlessly stated. "The fangs focus more on the thighs than the legs themselves."

"Which explains why Kurenai can't do it much," Atobe sighed before looking at the humiliated _Kansai_ Rollers.

Fair enough, Kazuma landed behind them while Kenya fell over a few meters behind. The whole place was a wreck though now Atobe remembered why he didn't bring Kirihara along. The kid would cause more property damage than they could afford. Not that the Atobe family was poor but, Atobe didn't want his parents wondering where a million yen went. Ikki helped them up while looking at Zaizen's **Air Trecks**. They were uniquely designed and he couldn't tell which part was which.

"So, this Inui guy designed it and now," Ikki began observing it again. "He's the only one who can fix it?"

Zaizen sat up and tried to grab back his **Air Trecks**. "Hey, hand them over!"

"Don't worry," Agito sneered before glaring with his amber orbs. "We will as soon as you come with us."

Zaizen, seeing that he was completely outnumbered, hung his head while Atobe extended his hand. "Fine, I'll go with you morons. Just give me back my **Air Trecks**."

"Speaking of which," Ikki began looking around. "Where's the Shiraishi guy?"

Zaizen began looking around but saw no trace of his captain either. Puzzled, Zaizen could have sworn that his captain was with him in the **E-Hurdle** brawler match. Chitose also vanished with Kenya and Oshitari, leaving him in the mercy of the **Kogorasumaru** team. Tezuka turned around also to see nothing behind him but he could have sworn there was something there. This irritated him to no end; how could someone vanish so quickly?

* * *

On the other hand, Shiraishi led the team to their territory at the Osaka Harbour. He smirked while listening to the fading sounds of the **Kogorasumaru**'s **Air Trecks** but couldn't help wonder how Atobe managed to gain so much power in an instant. He remembered Atobe not being able to release the power of **Air Trecks** and now, he managed to freeze Oshitari who was known for his **Shadow** **Road**. Shiraishi glanced at his battle-worn team as Oshitari kept a poker face despite the loss.

"I guess we should have gone **Gravity **on them now shouldn't we?" Shiraishi smirked at the _kansai_ prodigy of Hyotei _Gakuen_. "After all, we did hold back a lot on them."

"Tezuka could have slashed a building if I didn't use my _Saiki Kanpatsu_," Chitose clucked his tongue before following Shiraishi. "He's insanely fast."

Oshitari didn't say anything but he was annoyed that Atobe managed to use his _Sekai no Koori_ despite it not being Insight based. Recalling the ice that froze his wheels, Oshitari sighed in relief when he rolled them out. If he didn't, Atobe would have landed more than just a fist at his face. Despite using the **Shadow Road** against him, Oshitari found out that Atobe managed to figure out the **Regalia**'s functions without breaking a sweat. Stopping behind Shiraishi, Oshitari entered the warehouse where they found Mizuki sitting on one of the crates.

"He beat you guys?" Mizuki raised an eyebrow at Shiraishi. "I can't believe it! I thought you're a **Gravity Child**!"

Shiraishi's eyes changed into the Twinkle Eyes. "I didn't use all my power. I didn't even expect Tezuka to conjure that big a fang with Wanajima Lind though he's still in Agito form. Kaito's right; these two could be **Brain Chargers** or worse – **Gravity Children**. Thing is – Tezuka doesn't show any signs of being a **Gravity Child**. He's just that damn good."

Chitose scratched his head. "So much for having the best **Regalia** – I couldn't even predict their path of attack. Ikki Minami's no ordinary **King**."

"Atobe's power expanded exponentially," Oshitari noted before taking a look at his **Regalia**. "Considering that he might be a **Gravity Child**, Atobe could topple Sora if he joins forces with Ikki Minami. For now, they look like they're on a truce."

"We can't let them form an alliance," Mizuki snorted towards them while glancing at the other members. "Alright, we already have Zaizen to infiltrate. We just need to wait and see what information he has for us. After all – Zaizen wouldn't betray his own kind now would he?"

"Not when his butt is on the line," Shiraishi concluded with small smile. He hated torturing his _kohai_ like this but this now became war; there was no such thing as _kohai_ and _senpai_ anymore.

Niou lay against the wall. "Still, I didn't know that the brat rolled for **Kogorasumaru**. Kirihara never lost a match and now he's rolling with Atobe."

"Very interesting," Mizuki glanced at Gakuto who was practicing his **Crushing Moonsault** with Mai. "You two will replace Zaizen for the mean time. I have to go and talk to Sora about something."

Mai rolled her eyes. "What? You're going to ask if you can recruit your little boy toy?"

Mizuki flushed red at the mention of his object of affection. "S-Shut up, Yuuta is not involved in any of this!"

"He just might," Oshitari pointed out. "Considering that Tezuka and Fuji go to the same school, Fuji might suddenly decide to ride and when he gets praised – Yuuta gets annoyed. See where the cycle goes? Besides, Yuuta isn't the type to back out of a fight against his older brother."

"I don't think Tezuka would recruit Fuji though," Oishi tried to calm things down. "He's not the type to drag people into things for the sake of war."

"By the way," Mizuki pointed at Shiraishi's **Air Trecks**. "Go see your **tuner**; she needs to fix that pile of scrap."

Shiraishi rolled his eyes before turning around and Mizuki smirked. "By the way…"

Shiraishi froze in his place when Mizuki mentioned. "Sora's considered her."

Everyone could have sworn that the room's temperature dropped ten degrees before Shiraishi left the building.

* * *

Zaizen sulked at one corner as Ayane began looking at his **Regalia**. He couldn't believe that Atobe and the others hadn't trashed his **Air Trecks** yet despite him being the loser. Though, the _Naniwa Tensai_ couldn't help but wonder where his captain went. _Shiraishi-buchou wouldn't just jump away like that unless, he's working for someone._

"We think that Shiraishi's working for Sora," Agito pointed out straight at the _Naniwa Tensai_. "He's a **Gravity Child** right?"

Zaizen paled. How did they know that? "W-Wait, what makes you think my _buchou_ is a **Gravity Child**?"

"Think about it," Agito showed him a video that Kazuma managed to get. "Shiraishi didn't even use his full power against us. He only used slicing winds and kicks. When I took a look at his **Air Trecks**, there was a **Regalia** but he didn't even bother using it. Don't bother telling me it's the **Wing Road** because I know how the **Regalia** of the **Wing Road** looks like."

"It can't be a simple **Regalia** either because the design of his **Air Trecks** were nothing I've ever seen," Ikki added before staring at Zaizen. "So, mind telling me what that was?"

Zaizen shrugged before recalling. "You know – come to think of it, he never used…"

POW.

Before he could say anything, Agito had just socked him. "What do you mean 'he never used it'? Are you that unobservant!?"

"Hey before you go socking people," Sengoku lowered Agito's hand, his face becoming more serious. "Maybe we should ask for different info like 'Who are the other **Gravity Children**?'"

For once, Sengoku actually asked something intelligent which caught most off guard. Kirihara looked back at Zaizen who sighed. "Fine, if I give the information – will I get my **Air Trecks** back?"

"Yeah," Kazuma got a nod from Ayane who polished them with car wax. "So, who are the other **Gravity Children**?"

Zaizen began counting his fingers. "Actually, there are a lot of us. There would be the Oshitari cousins – both Kenya-_senpai_ and Yuushi-_senpai_, Shiraishi-_buchou_, Niou – they're not sure about him but the others would be from Chiba like the Kisazaru Twins and Saeki Kojiro. Sanada-_senpai_ is also one. Actually, you might want to get him first."

"That's easy, I think," Kirihara got a warning glance from Atobe. "It is _fukubuchou_ after all! What could he possibly do?"

Zaizen added. "Well, I'm not exactly what you call a **Gravity Child**. I'm just a **Brain Charger**."

"**Brain Charger**?" Kazuma stared at him quizzically before Ayane explained.

"**Brain Chargers** are children bioengineered with the same capabilities of the **Gravity Children**," Ayane finished tuning the wheels of Zaizen's **Air Trecks**. "They can ride **Air Trecks** with impeccable skill and even surpass sometimes the **Gravity Children** if trained properly. The **Brain Chargers** were made to replicate the skills of the **Gravity Children**."

Zaizen nodded when Ayane handed his **Air Trecks** back. "Thanks, they feel lighter though."

"Kiyone designed this with Yanagi-_san_ right? But all in all, Inui-_san_ built it," Ayane raised an eyebrow at Zaizen who nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, why?" Zaizen began looking through his **Air Trecks** again.

Ayane pulled out her cellphone. "Right now, Inui-_san_, Yanagi-_san_ and Yamaguchi-_senpai_ are the heads of the **Tool Tou**. They created your **Regalia** as the brother of the **Dream Catcher**. Kiyone-_chan_ specifically came out with his design for small people hence it's more balanced physique but Inui-_san_ used the wrong metals for it. No wonder you weren't riding as fast."

Zaizen suited up and began sliding around. "Holy cow, it's lighter."

"That's right wunderkind," Ayane pat him on the shoulder. "Though, we should go to **Tropheum Tower**. There's something we need to do."

They all glanced at her while she pulled out her cellphone. "We're going to pay a visit to the **Tool Tou** Headquarters."

* * *

Shiraishi headed towards a very familiar tower and knocked on the door. Looking at his watch, he sharply inhaled before the door opened and there stood a very familiar sandy haired girl with bright blue eyes smiling at him. It took all his self-restraint to not hug her and kiss her senseless. Imagining Sora take her away threw him into overdrive.

"Shiraishi-_kun_," Kiyone opened the door. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure but," Shiraishi showed her a pair of **Air Trecks**. "I actually need to get this repaired. I hope I'm not disturbing you, Kiyone."

Kiyone took them, examining every angle. "Who did you play against? Wanajima Lind?"

"His other persona," Shiraishi laughed good-humouredly. "It's not him I'm worried about. It's more the _Shishiou_ that I'm worried about."

Kiyone gulped at the term '_Shishiou'_. "That's not an ordinary nickname. So, did you discover who it was?"

"It's Tezuka," Shiraishi noted, watching Kiyone choke and splutter out her _Dalandan_ soda. "I'm serious!"

Kiyone rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, like Shizuru-_buchou_ is the _Konran-joo_."

"Actually she is," Shiraishi pointed out causing Kiyone to drop her wrenches and tools.

…

…

…

"Are you serious," Kiyone gaped at Shiraishi while taking a seat and fixing his **Air Trecks**. "_Buchou_'s not into violence."

"If she isn't," Shiraishi showed her a magazine. "She's pretty damn good at it."

Kiyone sighed before taking a look at the **Air Trecks** again. "Maybe _buchou_ does it for junk gathering to sell for money. **Air Trecks** parts sell for a good amount of money."

"She could do it without trashing people," Shiraishi pointed out. "She could take parts when the battle's over."

"True," Kiyone looked up before she felt arms wrap around her. "Are you okay, Shiraishi-_kun_?"

"Kuranosuke," Shiraishi told her before nuzzling her. "Call me Kuranosuke."

Kiyone sighed before brushing his cheek. "Kuranosuke, did Mizuki bully you again?"

"No," Shiraishi ruefully smiled. "He gave me a good reason why I should stop riding for Sora."

Kiyone looked up. "Oh, why's that?"

"Because," Shiraishi hugged her tighter. "He plans to take my heart away."

"You know how gay that sounded?" Kiyone raised an eyebrow until Shiraishi gazed at her with his grey eyes.

Shiraishi leaned over to her ear. "Now do you know why?"

Kiyone's face became fifty shades of red. "I…"

Before she could say anything, the door bell rang. Sighing, Kiyone stood up after gently kissing Shiraishi. "Hold on for a moment."

Upon opening the door, Kiyone found Sora in front of her with his usual trademark smirk.

"Pleased to see you here, Kiyone-_chan_."

-That's chapter 10! Oh no, what does Sora plan to do to Kiyone? Until next time! Please review!


	11. Wage War!

(I don't own Prince of Tennis or Air Gear!)

-I'm sorry for the late update! My computer decided to get infected with a virus! Grr...

Now, let's continue with the story!

Chapter 11 – Wage War!

Kiyone took a few steps back, staring fearfully at Sora. Shiraishi stood up right away, glaring as the **Gravity Child** sauntered in with a smirk. The air dropped a few temperatures and Kiyone felt her throat dry up badly. She tried to yell but nothing came out. Sora advanced towards Kiyone, brushing her hair back and smiling.

"So," Sora whispered hotly into her ear. "Did you finish my **Air Trecks** yet, beautiful?"

Kiyone shakily pointed to a tool box while Sora pulled out a pair of **Air Trecks**, newly polished and tuned. He grinned wolfishly before turning back to a glaring Shiraishi. He challenged Shiraishi with a smirk; his brown eyes gazed at the angry gray ones before he left the room.

"Remember," Sora smirked before he left. "We have a..."

Shiraishi slammed the door in Sora's face, evidently trying to control his anger bursts. Though it shocked Kiyone, Shiraishi locked the door before muttering something about tearing him apart and allowing him to be raped by his two gay teammates. Kiyone raised an eyebrow as Shiraishi smiled sheepishly at her. Shaking her head, Kiyone took a seat and began tuning his **Air Trecks**.

"You didn't have to slam the door in his face," Kiyone wagged her finger at Shiraishi.

Slumping on the couch, Shiraishi snorted before blowing his hair out of his face. "He was implying something!"

"Sure he was," Kiyone rolled his eyes. "Sora's always been like that. That's the only thing he can do."

Shiraishi glared at the door. "Still, I don't like him hitting on you."

"He won't get me," Kiyone smiled before brushing his cheek. "I already gave myself to someone."

Shiraishi's expression brightened up like a bulb. "You really mean it?"

"Dummy," Kiyone flicked his forehead. "Would I treat you this way if I didn't?"

Shiraishi nuzzled her, chuckling softly. "I guess not."

Kiyone placed the last bolt and nut in place. "That ought to make sure your **Air Trecks** don't recoil on you."

Shiraishi took them, kissing Kiyone on the cheek. "You're the best, Kiyone."

While he started for the door, Shiraishi glanced at her. "Hey, I'm going to start so, better transfer places already."

"Way ahead of you," Kiyone smirked while she slung a bag over her shoulder.

* * *

On the other hand, Agito brought down a fang against Tezuka, who repelled it with a single kick. Shizuru swung her legs slightly but managed to fire an average fang at Zaizen who was forced to use another pair of **Air Trecks** that didn't have his **Regalia** in. Sliding backwards, Atobe sidestepped and froze the pathway, causing Shishido to slip. Ikki and Kazu began exchanging blows while Buccha and Onigiri were working on their **Road** techniques with Kirihara. Both Atobe and Tezuka were thrown back and were forced to regroup.

"How long," Atobe glanced at Tezuka. "How long will you keep hiding it?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't aware I was hiding something."

Atobe, rolling his eyes, glanced at the female Hyotei captain. "You've been glancing at Shizuru haven't you? Make up your mind!"

Tezuka however didn't respond but he couldn't help but glance at Shizuru every few minutes. Despite her injury, the brunette flipped over Kirihara and sent three fangs towards him without wincing. She glided smoothly but fell over which prompted Tezuka to dash forward and catch her before falling flat on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shizuru dusted herself before propping herself up. "I didn't mean to fall just like that..."

Tezuka glanced at her knee. "If you push your knee any harder, you'll render yourself crippled for the rest of your life."

Shizuru smiled faintly. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. This Genesis thing is really getting out of hand."

"Ah," Tezuka absorbed one of Agito's fangs and sent it back at him.

Flipping over, Shishido sent a few electric currents towards Kazu but got blasted back by Buccha's punch. He saw the slight blush on both riders' faces and if there was one thing Shishido knew about Shizuru, it was that the only thing in her head was sports and studies. Romance became meaningless to her at the worst time.

_Shizuru, you're dense to almost anything that is related to romance,_ Shishido slapped his forehead while watching her fly past Agito, slicing off the belts and hooks.

"So, how many other people are we going to call?" Zaizen slid over sulkily. "There's not going to be enough to take out the **Gravity Children** teams."

"Well, who says we need to outnumber them anyway?" Ikki shrugged before dialling a few numbers. "I already got **Sleeping Forest **to help us."

Zaizen paled a bit. "You seriously got them!? Sora's got them obeying his every command!"

"Not all," Ikki smirked as Ringo and the other members of the new **Sleeping Forest** entered. "Everyone, I want you guys to meet Noyamano Ringo, leader of the new **Sleeping Forest**!"

Zaizen paled visibly, Atobe smirked while Shishido lowered his cap a bit. Tezuka didn't look the least bit surprised while Shizuru and Ayane bowed down politely to the **Kings** of **Sleeping Forest**. Kirihara gaped while Sengoku stared awkwardly at Ringo, Mikan and Ume.

"They're **Gravity Children**?" Sengoku gaped at the three while another few stood behind them.

"Actually, the real leader of this team is Noyamano Rika," Ikki noted sourly. "She's with Sora now. I don't even know what he intends to do with her."

Kazu balled his hand into a fist. "I can't believe Aeon Clock took my **Regalia** that day. I'm going to get it back no matter what."

Atobe glanced at his **Air Trecks**. "Well, _ore-sama_ has one question: how will we invade his base anyway?"

"That's what we're trying to analyse here," Kazu opened the computer. "Buccha and I did a complete analysis and Sora's got guards all over the place. It's gonna take us forever unless we have an army to break in. Unless we have a pair of **Air Trecks** that can help us sneak in then, no way in hell are we going to make it out in one piece."

Zaizen pointed to a pair of **Air Trecks**. "I could use mine to get in."

"Oh sure," Agito rolled his eyes. "As if we'll trust you to get us in. I bet you'll trap us after you're done getting in."

Ikki glanced at the **Regalia** lying on the other side. "What's the name of your **Regalia** anyway?"

"**Hyper Jammer**," Zaizen glanced at his **Regalia** sourly. "The **Regalia** distorts the senses by using micron waves. Why do you ask?"

"If we can amplify them," Ikki began thinking. "Do you think that's good enough for us to get in?"

Shizuru glanced at the layout of the base while checking the entrances. "Perhaps, we can separate into smaller teams. As in, one team will be led by one **King** and four other members. That way – we guarantee our own success and at the same time, increase the level of all the riders am I right?"

Ikki and Agito glanced at each other and realized how right she was. "Question is," Ikki glanced at the people around them. "Who's willing to lead?"

Atobe smirked, brushing his hair back. "_Ore-sama _doesn't mind at all."

"I'm willing to as well," Tezuka monotonously noted. "We can't let our guard down."

"I agree," Agito smirked before fixing his eye patch. "So, how many are we going to be?"

Ikki looked at how many there were. _Actually, things would be easier if Shizuru could ride her __**Air Trecks**__. Her skill is third to Sora's and she's the strategist,_ the candidate glanced at Shizuru who had her leg in a brace. "Can you still create fangs despite your leg, Shizuru?"

"I can," Shizuru smiled faintly. "Just don't expect the same damage that I usually do."

"She shouldn't," Shishido protested defensively. "She's going to destroy herself with the way she's going!"

Kazu glanced at Shizuru's knee. "I don't think we should push your injury."

"I know how strong you are but," Ringo placed a hand on Shizuru's shoulder. "We can't risk you just like that."

Ayane nodded before leading Shizuru to the couch. "We'll beat up Mizuki for you. He needs a kick to the noggin' anyway."

Kirihara looked around. "Can we start picking now? I mean – we can't just sit here and wait for an attack!"

"That's what we're trying to do," Kazu began writing down a list of names. "Alright, each team will be led by one **King** as Shizuru discussed so, here are the names..."

* * *

"Why am I with you guys?" Kirihara slapped his forehead when he saw Buccha and Onigiri with him. "I don't even remember asking for Sengoku and Ume either!"

"Quit whining," Onigiri smacked his head. "We have to be quiet so the guards don't find us!"

Kirihara saw three **Storm Riders** slide by while sneaking in. They didn't seem to notice Sengoku's bright orange hair amongst the bushes and even took it as a flower. Buccha glanced up and beckoned the three in. Kirihara grinded his wheels a bit and knocked out a few guards. Ume slid past the guards and into the air duct. Kirihara followed soon after with Sengoku while Buccha and Onigiri were forced to take another way in since well, they couldn't fit.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Kirihara glanced at Ume who flashed a flashlight to both sides.

"Mm hm," Ume pulled out her cellphone. "I'm following Rika's signal! If we find her, we get her and out!"

Kirihara kicked one of the vents open as more riders showed up. Blasting a huge wave towards them, Kirihara zoomed past them and went inside another air duct with Ume and Sengoku. However, Sengoku forced himself to use the **Tiger Strike** to take out the battalion that followed them in.

"It's a good thing your attack can work in small spaces," Kirihara snorted while following after Ume. "I'm starting to wonder whether or not we should have just done a frontal assault!"

Sengoku began looking around. "If we did, we'd be crushed instantly," –his face became more serious. "Sora's not going to hold back in sending out reinforcements. Besides, it's better that we attack him without knowing where we would strike."

Ume swat Kirihara's head, pouting impishly. "Yeah, didn't you bother thinking of that?"

On the other side, Atobe had Zaizen, Mikan, Shishido and Kazu in another team. Sliding over, Atobe managed to freeze the pathways – causing many of the **Storm Riders** to slip. Zaizen distorted the **Storm Riders'** senses and managed to knock a few over while trying to slip towards the computer box. Shishido generated enough electricity to shock them endlessly while Kazu burned past them. Atobe managed to freeze some to the wall while gliding towards the next pathway. However, what annoyed him to no end was that there were other **Storm Riders** coming around the corner until a golden blue fang crashed against them.

"That must have been Tezuka-_san_," Kazu winced at the sprawled out riders on the floor. "He's really destructive compared to Agito."

"He's not destructive," Atobe snorted while looking at another pile of riders land in front of him. "He's just that powerful."

Tezuka slid around the corner with his own team of riders. They didn't even have a single scratch on them and apparently, Kirihara tumbled out from the air duct with the other two members.

"Wait a minute, where's Ikki and the others?" Shishido glanced around. "Agito's not even here!"

Atobe opened his cellphone and began dialling buttons. After a few moments of ringing, Atobe heard a familiar annoyed voice on the phone.

"What do you want, mole diva?" Ayane's bored voice rang through the speakers.

"Track down Ringo, Agito, Ikki and Kurenai," Atobe began looking around. "Everyone's here except Buccha and Onigiri since they're taking out the generator."

Ayane scratched her head. "Well, about that..."

"Oh no, you didn't," Atobe's eyes visibly widened. "You didn't let Kurenai out did you?"

Tezuka tapped Atobe's shoulder. "Please hand me the phone."

Atobe, snorting, tossed his phone to Tezuka who in turn began speaking to the vice captain. "Kobayagi-_san_, did you see Kurenai leave when we left?"

"I'm afraid I didn't," Ayane sounded more polite about it. "In fact, I haven't seen her around the headquarters anywhere."

Turning to Shishido, Tezuka never felt so worried and flustered in his life. "Shishido-_san_, have you seen Kurenai? Where is she most likely to be?"

"Knowing how fast she moves and how stubborn she is," Shishido checked the map. "The only place she could be in is with Ikki, Agito and Ringo. I knew there was something wrong with the planning! Kazu, you knew Ikki was going to do that didn't you?"

"That's why I sent him with Shizuru, Agito and Ringo," Kazu explained while Shishido began shaking him silly.

"But Shizuru's injured, you dumbass," Shishido gripped Kazu's jacket even tighter. "She can't handle strong shots from Sora!"

Kazu pointed out. "If you think about it, Ikki, Agito and Ringo can act as powerhouses while Shizuru does the tactical planning. That way – she wouldn't strain herself so badly. If I grouped her up with a diversion team, she'll force more strain on herself! Besides, she's not known as the **Chaos** **Queen** for nothing right?"

"Hopefully, she makes it out without destroying herself," Shishido muttered while letting Kazu down.

* * *

From the east wing of the base, Ikki, Agito, Ringo and Shizuru followed after Shiraishi. The riders fell down after a few kicks from Agito and a few sweeps coming from Ikki. Shizuru and Ringo slipped past the guards easily and ignored a few of them considering that they just slumped over when Agito kicked them hard in the face.

"Sora's after Kiyone," Shiraishi impassively noted while zooming past Agito and Ikki. "Kurenai-_san_, you're the only one who's closest to his rank currently."

Shizuru smiled before sending a small yet lethal fang towards some of the riders. "Well, I hope I can be of some help. I'm a bit injured right now."

Shiraishi nodded before taking out a few. "That's why we're passing her since there are fewer guards. If there are any, I'll just kick them down for you. Actually, the one you should be aware of are Niou, Nue, Oishi and Gakuto. They're dangerous around here. This place was specifically designed to give them a winning edge over infiltrators."

Ikki smirked while kicking down a few more guards. "Well, let's see who the first rider is."

Kicking down the door, Agito found a very pissed off Mizuki who glared daggers at Shiraishi.

"You betrayed Sora? That's surprising," Mizuki twirled his hair around his finger. "I didn't know you didn't care about Kiyone."

Before Mizuki could say anything, black and red belts surrounded Mizuki and strapped him down easily. Struggling, Mizuki found himself facing a deathly stoic Shizuru. Her crimson eyes blaze with one sentence.

_You try anything funny on my friends and I will personally castrate you._

She smiled faintly while tightening the belts around Mizuki. Shiraishi tugged his jacket, gulping while Agito, Ikki and Ringo saw Shizuru flip and tear Mizuki around. Distancing himself from her, Mizuki slid back while firing a crescent shaped wave towards her until Shizuru's fang literally split the attack in two. Ikki and Agito could only stare in shock that despite the injury in her left leg, Shizuru put them to shame easily. Her right leg did the sprinting and Shizuru became ten times faster and stronger with that kind of style alone.

_If she's that strong with an injury,_ Ikki gulped. _I don't want to know what kind of power she has when she's in full form. Tezuka-san's above her and I've seen only what I believe is 10 percent of his power._

Ringo tilted her glasses. "Kurenai-_san_'s focusing the attack with her hips and thighs. By doing this, she lessens the strain on her legs and can bring out more power. I'm surprised she already worked out a way how to deal with attacks with an injured dominant leg."

"You mean – she sprints with her left leg?" Ikki and Shiraishi exchanged glances with one another. "But she didn't seem that powerful the last time!"

"I think she held back, Crow," Agito kicked him behind his knee. "Shizuru isn't that destructive unlike us."

While Shizuru slid over, Mizuki charged towards her until they heard something crackle in the air.

"What the," Shizuru began looking around while Mizuki smirked.

"It seems to me that Nue's getting his revenge," Mizuki twirled his hair. "Shishido's no match for him."

* * *

After a few moments, Shishido flew towards the wall with his jacket torn on every side. Atobe tried attacking but got kicked back against Zaizen who flew back from Gakuto's **Moonsault Slicer**. Kirihara on the other hand had to deal with Gabishi while avoiding stray shots. Tezuka dealt with another member of Sleipinir, Loki who fired more than just wind against him. Tezuka grinded the wind waves while charging towards Loki, allowing him to make a more destructive fang.

"I trusted you, Shishido," Nue snarled while tying Shishido up with wires. "I gave you the means to be a **King** and this is the thanks I get!?"

Shishido, spitting dirt, growled loudly before recovering from the last shock. "Damn you, Nue! You're the moron here! Do you know what Sora plans to do with the **Bagram Regalia**?"

"I know," Nue shrugs impassively. "He's been telling me."

"Then, why would you allow him to destroy," Shishido got shocked by Nue's wires. "Damn it, quit cutting me off!"

Nue grabbed him by the collar. "You listen to me," –his voice seethed through venomously. "Don't you know what you are!?"

"Huh?" Shishido stared at him strangely. "What, Sora fed you drugs now?"

Nue stared him straight in the eyes. "You should know by now...Shishido..."

Shishido growled while kicking Nue away. "Sorry, I don't swing that way!"

Sliding back, Nue rushed towards him again only to slip and fall, meeting Atobe's smirk.

"_Ore-sama_ wants to know where this Sora is," Atobe stepped on Nue's **Regalia**. "He means business."

"You guys are so slow," a mischievous _Kanagawa_ drawl came from behind. "You guys fell straight into it..."

After that, all Atobe could remember was hitting the floor and everything turning black.

-That's chapter 11! Please review or I will not update this story!


	12. Flying against the Storm

(I don't own Air Gear or Prince of Tennis!)

Chapter 12 – Flying against the Storm

Shaking his head, Atobe couldn't help but groan at the throbbing pain. Water dropped onto his face thus waking him up but not relieving any of the pain at all. Atobe tugged his arm only to find them shackled along with his legs. Cursing inwardly, Atobe touched the floor only to meet with cold steel. He kicked as hard as he could but the chain didn't bother budging. Yanking didn't do him much help either, considering that his arm just rebounded back.

"You're awake?" A grumbled came from the other side. "It took you long enough, Atobe."

Atobe glanced to find Shishido sitting on the floor without his **Air Trecks**. "Where is _ore-sama's_ **Air Trecks**? What happened?"

"We played against the **Illusion King** himself," Shishido folded his legs together. "Niou pulled a good one on us and knocked us out. Zaizen's a mess and Tezuka took a healthy hit. But, they're in another room and so's Kirihara and Sengoku."

Atobe folded his legs while leaning against the wall, groaning. What made Sora separate them when they weren't even too close to one another? Atobe kicked the shackles again but nothing happened. The clattering echoed around the room while the water dropped on their faces.

"Is _ore-sama_ in the sewers?" Atobe sniffed the air. "_Ore-sama_ doesn't remember **Tropheum Tower** having a sewer."

"We're not in the sewers." Shishido looked around. "We're just in a badly maintained room that has no damn lighting."

The door slowly creaked open when another figure walked inside. "Well, I didn't know that I would drag my captain out like this one day."

Looking up, Atobe couldn't see clearly but recognized the voice immediately. "Mukahi, you're running laps the first thing in the morning."

"You can't threaten me with that," Gakuto brushed it off nonchalantly. "So, shall I take you guys to Sora or do you guys wanna rot here?"

Shishido bristled at Gakuto. "You're going to be eating dirt after this."

"Yeah, yeah," Gakuto sniggered. "Save it for later, Ryou. Right now, I'm serving under Takeuchi Sora. You do know that I'm a **Gravity Child** right?"

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Sure you are," –he rolled his eyes until Gakuto decided to sock his jaw, sending Atobe sprawling onto the ground.

"Believe me now," Gakuto stared them down with his Twinkle Cross Eye.

Atobe wiped the blood from his lip. "Che, you weren't that violent before, Mukahi. Did Oshitari mix something into your food?"

"I've had about enough clinging on to Oshitari Yuushi," Gakuto hissed through his teeth venomously. "It's because of him that I have to play all stupid. You know who else is here? Tezuka-_san's_ in for a big surprise."

"We already saw the egg head," Shishido spat until Gakuto gleefully cackled.

"Who said it was just Oishi?" Gakuto smirked before grabbing their chains and dragging them out.

* * *

Tezuka couldn't believe that Oishi could be that destructive. His shoulder was stretched back, causing the bespectacled captain to slightly wince. However, something else shocked the captain despite him not showing it. Next to Oishi were two other unlikely people: Tachibana and Yuuta.

"Hope the chains aren't too tight, Tezuka-_san_," Yuuta offered an apologetic smile. "Does anyone know that you're here?"

"This is what Sora wants," Oishi shrugged. "I hope you can understand."

Tezuka merely grunted at the two while Tachibana played with a lighter. "You never smoked," –he motioned to Tachibana's lighter.

"I don't," Tachibana shrugged before showing a string. "It's just used to hide my nylon string."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "You strangle your opponents?"

"No," Tachibana wiped the "lighter" with tissue. "I use them to slice up the opponent. It's kinda like the Fang's way of tearing things apart."

"What did Takeuchi-_san_ offer?" Tezuka watched the three exchange glances. "What made you guys ride **Air Trecks** in the first place?"

"It's a long story," Yuuta sighed while glancing away. "It wasn't just about us but everything else."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow until Oishi began explaining. "Do you know what **Gravity Children** are?"

"People who can ride **Air Trecks** with superhuman mastery," Tezuka fixed his sitting position. "The **Sleeping Forest** was composed of the first generation if I remember right."

"Yeah," Oishi showed him a list. "Tezuka, I'm not sure if you remember but..."

Tezuka scanned the list; his eyes visibly widened. "You're telling me that...?"

"Most of the tennis players are **Gravity Children**," Oishi scratched his head sheepishly. "Even Eiji's one but we never told him. Fuji's one of the normal riders but they said he's a potential **Brain Charger**."

Tezuka began looking around. "Where are the others? I don't see Kirihara and Sengoku anywhere."

"They're in another room," Tachibana flipped the "lighter" again. "Don't worry; I don't think Niou's going to kill them."

Tezuka found Zaizen strapped hard to the wall. "How come you put Zaizen there but...?"

"You on the floor," Tachibana cut him off curtly. "Oishi said that hanging you might bust your shoulder. In **Air Gear**, we may hate each other but I still respect you as a tennis player, Tezuka."

Hearing a sputter from one side, four heads swivelled to wear Zaizen was hanging. "Hey, what's the deal!? Why did he get the floor?"

Yuuta punched Zaizen's gut. "Sorry, I did that awhile ago. His voice pissed me off."

Tezuka never saw Yuuta's violent side but he prayed that Fuji didn't come here. Otherwise, it would be hell on earth. Fuji knew how to torture people even though he didn't mean it. However, Tezuka closed his eyes listening to the sounds.

_Shizuru, please be safe._

* * *

"Ow, that hurt," Kirihara sprawled out on the floor after a good kick from Niou. "What's it with you and Sora!? You guys have a cap loose or something???"

Niou shrugged after lowering his leg. "Well, I didn't choose to be born a **Brain Charger**."

"I bet your brain got overcharged," Kirihara spat. "That's why you're such a moron, _senpai_!"

Niou grabbed Kirihara by his jacket. "You wanna repeat that again, Kirihara!?"

Kirihara smirked at the silver blue haired trickster. "Sora's going to toss you out the window as soon as this ordeal is done! You know," –he managed to pry off some of Niou's fingers. "The one you shouldn't be targeting is Minami Ikki."

Niou sniggered and leaned against the wall. "So, pray tell me who are more dangerous than he is, brat."

"Well," Kirihara tried to pull off the shackles, earning a chuckle from Niou. "There's the **Lion King**, the **Chaos Queen** and maybe even the **Frost King**."

"There's such thing?" Niou glanced at Nue who happened to be babysitting with him. "You didn't tell me that there was somebody crowned as the **Frost King**."

Kirihara hooted with laughter. "You're so blind, Niou-_senpai_! What makes you think that I'm stronger than those three I've just mentioned? Agito's no match for the **Lion King**. The **Chaos Queen** won't fall short either and neither will that arrogant git."

"You mean," Nue stood up, enraged. "You're none of the above?!"

"Unfortunately no," Kirihara heard a loud explosion from the other side. "I wish I was though."

Nue stepped on Kirihara's shoulder. "You better tell me who those three are!"

"Forget it," Kirihara stuck out his tongue. "Go get Inui to do that job!"

Nue rolled his eyes. "Inui happens to be a tuner, not a damn **Storm Rider**!"

"Who gives a crap anyway!?" Kirihara shouted, kicking Nue hard at the sun don't shine part. "I'm sure that she's already done enough damage to cost you guys billions of yen!"

Right on cue, something blew up from the other side causing the whole room to rumble. Rats crawled over the pipes frantically and water spewed out on one side, wetting the four of them. Sengoku, who was hanging at one side, didn't even bother budging despite the rain of water splashing on his face.

Nue and Niou exchanged glances with one another before turning to Kirihara.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so," Kirihara smugly leaned back while Nue dashed out only to leave Niou with Kirihara. "By the way, where's Sengoku?"

"He's right there," Niou pointed over his shoulder. "The moron sure knows how to sleep despite the situation."

Silence engulfed the room as Kirihara began kicking the shackles. The ace devil of Rikkai Dai began looking around to find something to distract himself with or maybe even Niou. However, Kirihara recalled that Niou's brain doesn't work normally.

_He must've escape proofed everything in this room._

"You know me too well," Niou gave Kirihara a noogie. "Well, I'm just going to have to tell you: whoever the **Chaos Queen** is, she's not going to make it out alive."

Kirihara raised an eyebrow, glaring somewhat at Niou. "What do you mean!? She's number three in the **R.E.A.D levels**!"

"Who said Nue doesn't know how to counter her attacks?" Niou grinned causing Kirihara to pale slightly. "If there's one thing I know about Nue, it's that..."

_He will not stop until his opponent's dead meat._

* * *

Ikki, Shizuru, Agito and Shiraishi zoomed past the room where Mizuki stayed in. Despite the injury, Shizuru took him out very well considering that he was half naked on the floor. Agito glanced at Shizuru who looked a bit strained after her battle but kept on moving at the same speed they were.

"How long can you last?" Agito glanced at Shizuru who checked her knee.

"Pretty long," Shizuru smiled cheerfully. "I'm sure that an injury like that won't stop me."

Shiraishi sighed; now he understood why Kiyone was always so concerned with Shizuru. _She's a complete daredevil, I tell you._

Feeling a phone vibrate, Shizuru picked it up and began looking around. "Ayane, now's not the time to call..."

"Hello, **Chaos Queen**," a smug voice answered at the other end. "You must be surprised that a man decided to use her cellphone."

"Takeuchi Nike," Shizuru stopped in her tracks, causing the other **Storm Riders** to halt with her. "What are you doing in **Kogorosumaru**'s base!?"

Nike's reply was curt. "Listen, Kiyone and Ayane are officially in my custody and unless you want them dead, I suggest you desist. If you don't stop, Nue will hand you in and kill you in front of your dear **Lion King**'s eyes. Nue can get very violent."

"Tezuka doesn't," Shizuru gripped her phone tightly.

"Oh yes he does," Nike cut her off, smirking at the other end. "He just doesn't display his emotions well but I'm sure he'll slaughter an entire team if he finds out that his **Chaos** **Queen**'s going to get fried by Nue. Same goes for Shiraishi," –hollering loud enough for the Bible to hear. "I'm sure he'll personally rip me limb from limb when he finds out that Kiyone's about to get "knocked"."

Shiraishi grabbed Shizuru's phone. "Lay a hand on her," –his voice seethed with venom. "You're going to wish you didn't."

"Who said it was supposed to be me?" Nike shrugged on the other end. "Like I said, unless you want them dead – pull back. Atobe's already been captured along with Shishido according to Gakuto. Oishi, Yuuta and Tachibana have Zaizen and Tezuka in their custody while Niou's doing a fantastic job of keeping Kirihara and Sengoku under control."

Silence settled itself in between them as Shiraishi lowered the phone. "What do you guys suggest?"

Shizuru looked at the end of the hallway and then at one another. "I suggest that we split up. I'll head back with Shiraishi while Agito and Ikki can go after Sora."

"No that's dangerous," Shiraishi shook his head. "Agito and Ikki will be dead before we get to them."

Thinking silently, Shizuru took the phone. "Alright but you have to assure the safety of both girls! That includes **EVERYTHING**!"

"Sure, why not," Nike killed off the line.

Shizuru looked around. "We'll go for a pincer attack."

"What now," Ikki turned to Agito who stepped on his foot.

"Fuck," Agito ran his hand through his hair. "That's hard for four people."

Looking around, Shizuru took out a few microphone pieces. "Stick these in your teeth and the second half in your ear. We'll keep in contact this way. Ikki and I will go after Sora while you and Shiraishi will go rescue the other two."

"That's a bit complicated to do," Shiraishi glanced at the microphones. "How are we going to do a pincer with just four?"

Shizuru got a coin and scratched it on the floor. "Alright, as Ikki and I go for Sora – you and Agito will take two other riders with you to look like us. However, I suggest you get Shishido-_senpai_ on your way out. He can short wire the security system in your base. While you two go back and capture Nike, Ikki and I will set Atobe, Tezuka, Kirihara, Sengoku and Zaizen free. I'm sure that they're the ones incapacitated right now, considering their ranks and skills. After that, I will inform them of the plan to stage a full-out assault from all sides. As soon as Nike's down, I'm sure the other members will follow. We'll just have to make them think we got Sora."

"We'll use Nike to act like Sora?" Agito cracked his knuckles. "Fucking hell, that sounds complicated."

"Believe me," Shizuru unlocked her **Regalia**. "We have to use him so we'll paralyse the battalion temporarily but long enough for us to take down Sora."

Shiraishi nodded before glancing at Agito. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Agito snorted. "You better leave some for me, Crow!"

Vanishing from their line of sight, Shizuru beckoned. "We have to go now, Ikki. He's just up ahead."

"Yeah," Ikki nodded mutely while dashing off with her.

-That's chapter 12! Please review!


	13. The Determined and The Destined

(I don't own Air Gear or Prince of Tennis)

Chapter 13 – The Determined and the Destined

Ikki and Shizuru slid through the hallways, trying to find the other riders. The whole place echoed with the sound of their whirring wheels as they sped down the dark clammy hallway. Water splashed on one side while rat began crawling away from their pathway. The rats cowered in fear as Ikki and Shizuru zoomed past them and went into the bright light. When the two riders got there, the room flashed in their eyes with a bright white colour, revealing Sora on top of it.

"Well," Sora twirled his cap around. "I didn't know you'd make it this far, Ikki. Miss Kurenai, an honour to finally face the **Chaos Queen** in the flesh."

Shizuru remained quiet while Ikki stepped forward. "I don't get you; why did you bother even teaching me all your tricks if you just wanted to be **Sky King** yourself?"

"Well," Sora placed a finger on his chin. "You do have a good point. But why I trained you for that is simple: I needed people to think that I was still a limp."

Ikki began burning his wheels, charging towards Sora. "Well, I'm about to hand in your ass right now!"

"Hmph," Sora leaned back lazily. "Go relax in the pits."

A trap door dropped open below Ikki but Shizuru dashed forward to catch him on time. Sora, clucking his tongue, stood up to face the **Chaos Queen** and extended his hand.

"You should let him go," Sora smirked coolly. "The boy's useless after all. A failed **Sky King**," –staring down at the hanging candidate.

Ikki glared at Sora, giving him the 'bad' finger. "Heh, I'll beat you no matter what happens! Kurenai, let go of me!"

Shizuru gaped at him. "Are you crazy!? You don't know how deep that hole is!"

"Just trust me," Ikki cheekily grinned. "I'm the **Sky King** after all!"

Shizuru, reluctantly looking towards Sora, let Ikki fall into the deep hole while grinding her wheels. With enough power, Shizuru released another fang towards Sora who crushed it with a huge gust that sent her spiralling back. She lunged again only to get kicked back but fired three fangs towards him.

_So this is the __**Chaos Queen**__'s power,_ Sora chuckled darkly to himself. _It's no wonder why she's right next to the __**Lion King**__ but I wonder...how well he knows her._

Dodging the fangs, Sora lunged towards Shizuru and pinned her against the wall. However, she delivered a swift kick to his jaw, causing the man to stumble back. Sora lunged at her again but met a fang at his gut, throwing him even farther than before. Shizuru went on offence but got pummelled back and chained down by several people standing next to Sora.

"Well," Sora beckoned them to throw her on the floor. "It seems that I've won again."

Shizuru, struggling out of the chains, only managed to raise her head a bit with a stolid look. "You've forgotten about some people."

"Like who," Sora lifted her chin with a malicious look. "Pray do tell me who."

"Someone like me," a deep baritone voice filled the hallway, causing Sora to swivel towards the door.

In front of him stood a very furious Tezuka; the aura and the degree of his glare spoke for him.

"My, my, my," Sora let her down, smirking. "Here for your Queen?"

Tezuka didn't respond but when he saw blood trickling down Shizuru's arms due to the chains, he began grinding his **Air Trecks**. "Before I started riding alongside her, there was something I told Sengoku before she joined."

Sora watched the wind build up under Tezuka's wheels. "Any faggot," –Tezuka couldn't think of a milder word at this point. "Any faggot who decides to try something funny usually ends up dead."

Sora clucked his tongue as he saw Tezuka fire a fang which was ten times larger than Shizuru's right at him. Sora managed to jump away but the fang dissipated and another fang came at him with twice the lethality that sent him leagues back. Tezuka didn't stop attacking; in fact – Sora was forced on the defensive as Tezuka's shots became more fatal and destructive.

_He's not even trying_; Sora saw the unmoved look on Tezuka's face. _He's just that strong_!?

Shizuru's eyes slightly widened; after knowing Tezuka for some time, she could distinctly see a change in his power and strategy. Tezuka's shots became more direct and his eyes flashed not with the usual analytical look but... with the desire to shred Sora into ribbons. Tezuka's attacks weren't normally connected but this time – they showed a chain of strikes that easily put Agito, Lind or Ikki to shame.

"Not bad, for a middle schooled student," Sora flipped over one of Tezuka's fangs. "You do much more damage than what you're known for. **Storm Riders**, destroy him!"

Tezuka remained silent as many more fangs fired straight at Sora. The **Sky King** constantly dodged it while firing gusts at him which were the easiest to dodge. However, what pissed him off was that now – the other riders flung themselves at him who caused him to strain his body. His legs ached badly or probably worse than his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, Tezuka managed to kick one away before getting piled on.

"Tezuka-_san_," Shizuru tried to fire a fang only to be forced into the ground. "No...!"

Sora smirked as Tezuka lay bound on the floor. "Well, too bad – it seems like you died off early. You're too young to challenge me. You're a thousand years too young to challenge me."

"Really," a snarky voice interrupted from the dark. "I think that's the same thing you told me."

A wave slashed off Shizuru's chains and the men piling on top of Tezuka started howling in agony. Sora clutched his head when he saw Zaizen wheeling out gleefully with his **Regalia** doing its work.

"Stupid brat," Sora growled at the black haired _Naniwa_ _tensai_ standing in front of him. "It's nice to see you join us."

"With you planning to destroy the world," Zaizen wheeled his **Air Trecks** faster. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

* * *

Atobe kicked the shackles again while Shishido began tinkling with the other chains. "Arn~, _ore-sama_ doesn't remember this being part of the game."

"That's because it isn't," Shishido face palmed. "Sora's just being a pain in the ass in times like this. Of course he wants to keep the place for himself!"

Atobe began looking around only to find a glint of blue and silver lying next to Shishido. "Hand _ore-sama_ his **Air Trecks**."

Shishido raised his eyebrow until he saw what Atobe was pointing at. Managing to reach it, Shishido gaped at what he was holding. Atobe's **Air Trecks** were not shattered but they were still in perfectly good condition. Atobe looked behind him and found a shiny black **Regalia** and knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Shishido," Atobe dragged the **Regalia** in front of both of them. "Do you think you can put them on?"

"I wonder why Gakuto never got rid of them," Shishido shrugged but smirked. "Then again, Gakuto was never the brightest crayon in the box."

Shishido managed to put on the first part of the **Regalia** while Atobe managed to put on his **Air Trecks**. "Now," –Atobe smirked while reeling his wheels. "Now, it's time: _Ore-sama no bigi ni yoina_!"

The chains froze and became fragile due to the frost building up. With one hard kick, Atobe broke himself out and Shishido managed to pull off the chains with one yank. Massaging his wrist, Atobe zoomed out towards the hallway.

"If we want to dominate," Atobe pointed to the exit. "Then, _ore-sama_ suggests you move your slow little butt and make sure you don't fall behind."

Shishido, bristling somewhat at Atobe, followed behind as the two of them went to the other rooms. Kicking one door down, Shishido found Sengoku and Kirihara, sleeping throughout the entire fight. With one sound kick, Shishido managed to get Kirihara up and Sengoku startled enough to roll off.

"Hey, where were you guys," Kirihara whined while rubbing the welt on his head. "We've been waiting for you guys!"

Atobe raked his hair. "You should be grateful _ore-sama_ even bothered looking for you, Kirihara."

Kirihara yanked his hair. "Sure, so how are we going to get out?"

"Back off a bit," Atobe flashed the **Frost Monarch** over Kirihara's chains, allowing the _Maou_ to break them off. Sengoku kicked them off, finding his **Air Trecks** behind Kirihara.

"So," Sengoku sheepishly scratched his head. "Where do we go now?"

Atobe pointed at the exit. "_Ore-sama_ says we go onwards! Kurenai, Tezuka and Zaizen should be there."

While zooming off, four riders blocked the passageway – revealing Oishi, Gakuto, Niou and a busted Mizuki.

"Wow," Shishido tried his best to disguise his snickering. "Shizuru did a good number on you."

Niou shrugged. "Well, she isn't called the **Chaos Queen** for nothing. Then again – so, wanna have a go at it, seaweed haired brat?"

"You're asking for it," Kirihara grinded his wheels while heading towards Niou with a solid punch.

The trickster dodged while grinding his **Regalia** again. However, Kirihara stopped it midway with a hard kick to Niou's gut forcing him back and Atobe able to freeze his **Regalia** thus, ceasing their functions. Gakuto jumped up for the **Moonsault** **Slicer** but Shishido generated enough electricity to shock the acrobat midway. Oishi nearly trashed Kirihara if not for the **Demon King**'s fast reflexes. Mizuki, who was furious at Shizuru for destroying his jacket, lashed out at Atobe and fired huge wind blades which were countered by frost blades.

"You're getting better brat," Niou snickered at Kirihara who fired a huge black wave at him from his **Regalia**. "By the way, you do know that your other **Tuners** are in danger right?"

Atobe considerably paled. "You mean...?"

"Atobe, everyone knows you like Kobayagi Ayane," Niou rolled his eyes at the **Ice King**. "What makes you think that we wouldn't target her?"

Atobe covered his shock up right away. "As if _ore-sama_ didn't think of that, the reason why: do you think Ayane would go down without a fight?"

* * *

"SCREW YOU," Ayane kicked Nike where it hurt while he now sported a bloody face and a bruised cheek.

Nike stumbled back, rubbing his sore cheek. "Damn, for a first year – you hit hard."

"You bet I do," Ayane cracked her knuckles until she saw Kiyone walk in with a knife. "Hey, what are you going to do with that?"

"Yane-Yane," Kiyone smiled sweetly. "Pull down his pants."

Nike paled visibly while Ayane advanced towards him with a smirk. "Using me as bait was not one of your best ideas."

"It was worst," Kiyone smiled before twirling the knife. "So, how do you want it?"

Nike zoomed away from the two while Kiyone brought out her own pair of **Air Trecks**. "Who's the moron who made the rule that **Tuners** can't ride!?"

Seeing her lunge towards him, Nike zoomed back towards her creating quite the tremor until someone socked him out cold. Kiyone stopped dead in her tracks when Ayane just blew her knuckles with a satisfied smirk.

"So," Ayane twitched a bit. "They thought I was some defenceless little girl!? Oohh, they are so dead!"

Kiyone chuckled darkly to herself while putting the knife back in the holder. "Aww, castrating him would have been a good idea."

"Save that for Sora," Ayane packed up her things. "What we need to do now is get these parts to Atobe and fast."

Kiyone peeked in the bag. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep," Ayane nodded before dashing out the door. "This is his Ace Card against Sora. This has to work."

* * *

Ikki woke up finally from the fall that Sora had cruelly sentenced him to. Waking up, he found Buccha and Onigiri working on the generator.

"Ikki, what happened?" Onigiri slid over, concerned that Ikki just fell through the ceiling.

"I thought I was in a junkyard," Ikki rubbed his sore head. "This must be the control room, right?"

Buccha kicked the metal box below them. "Yes but unfortunately this thing has a barrier so we can't break it down."

"We tried hot wiring it," Onigiri offered cheerfully. "But, that doesn't work too."

Ikki motioned to them. "Stand back."

Onigiri and Buccha moved away while Ikki swung a huge wind blade that shattered the barrier in one go. "Hmph, that didn't take too long."

Exchanging looks with one another, the two quickly got to work, hot wiring things left and right. They saw the lights starting to dim out and a loud commotion come from inside.

"Try opening the sprinkler system," Ikki pointed at the switches. "Atobe might need this more than I do."

Onigiri flipped a switch until they heard a loud blare from one side. "Whoops, wrong one!"

"You retard," Ikki grabbed Onigiri's collar. "You nearly got people in here!"

"Who's there? Come out now!"

Ikki, Onigiri and Buccha froze at the sound of **Air Trecks** coming their way. "Damn," Ikki bit his fingernail. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

"Ya think!?" The two stared at Ikki as if he had grown a second head.

Loud voices came from the other side and banging echoed around the room. Ikki stood up and walked to the door and with a hard kick, silenced the opposition on the other side.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS WE'RE TRYING TO FIX THE DAMN GENERATOR," Ikki stomped away while sliding towards the two. "So, any luck done?"

Finally, a spark came from Onigiri's fingers. "Perfect, I got to it!"

A loud blare came as they heard some riders screaming something about being soaked and looking like they've peed in their pants.

* * *

Water sprinkled on top of Atobe and the others causing the other riders to slip. Seeing this, Atobe started grinding his **Air Trecks** creating Freon gas that froze the waters. With a solid kick, jagged shards flew straight towards the four riders. Mizuki managed to dodge a few while Niou had to crouch behind a pipe. Oishi got pinned to the wall and Gakuto found one of the shards lodged deep into his **Air Trecks** causing him to lose control and run amuck.

"I didn't know you could do that," Shishido gaped at Atobe who continued doing the same thing.

"_Ore-sama_ just thought it could help," Atobe pointed at Shishido's **Air Trecks**. "Electrocute those fools will you?"

"And add you to the stew? No thanks," Shishido scrunched his nose in disgust. "I don't like eating Atobe stew."

Kirihara kicked a few black waves towards Niou who jumped high enough to dodge it until Sengoku fired the **Tiger Cannon** at him. That sent him spiralling to the floor as Oishi zoomed past him. Despite the Seigaku vice captain's pacifist nature, Oishi attacked mercilessly against Shishido who managed to stop Oishi with a simple principle of magnetism and causing the said vice captain to fall down. Gakuto yanked out the shard and this time, wheeled himself towards Kirihara who punched him straight out.

"Damn, that hurt brat," Gakuto rubbed his nose, glaring at Kirihara. "What the hell was that for anyway!?"

"That's for trying to kill me, you damn asshole," Kirihara growled before releasing another fury of black waves. "Besides, I'm in no mood to get killed by a monkey!"

Mizuki charged towards Shishido but the capped regular smirked. "Hey, just because Nue wants me dead – doesn't mean I suck."

With one kick, Shishido electrocuted Mizuki, causing him to fall back unconscious. Niou found himself being pinned by Kirihara's leg to the wall and Gakuto and Oishi found each other frozen after Atobe had frozen the water on their sleeves. Their legs were crystallized in ice as Sengoku knocked out Gakuto with a punch.

"Well, that should about do it," Kirihara smugly walked past his _senpai_ who he chained up with some random rope.

"You're not going to beat Sora," Niou coughed with a smirk. "Just because Atobe has a rare **Regalia** doesn't mean that he can kick Sora's ass. He's a **Gravity Child**, mind you."

"_Ore-sama_ will win, he is the **King** after all," Atobe sniggered, sliding past Niou.

"Heh," Niou watched them slide away. "Good luck with that."

-That's chapter 13! Please review!


	14. The King Versus the Sky

(I don't own Prince of Tennis or Air Gear!)

Chapter 14 – The King versus the Sky

Atobe zoomed towards the bright light with the others. Despite not knowing how to do **Air Trecks**, Atobe somewhat felt more accomplished whenever he gave it some thought. Learning how to ride them was like learning how to ride on the wind. Feeling the breeze brush past him, Atobe rode on the walls while Shishido and the others trailed behind him.

"Do you really want to be **Sky King**," Shishido noted while sliding with Atobe. "You do realize that this is going to hammer itself on your record right?"

"_Ore-sama_ wants to be king," Atobe smirked before zooming past Shishido. "Then again, he was already a king before all this happened."

Watching Atobe zoom away, Shishido shook his head while Kirihara and Sengoku rode next to him. "So," – Kirihara shrugged it off. "He doesn't care how screwed the idea is?"

"Nope," Shishido shrugged. "Then again, he'll be such a drama queen about it when he loses."

"We're really going to dish it out to Sora?" Sengoku raised an eyebrow. "Then, we're lucky~!"

Shishido and Kirihara stared at him for a moment before the orange haired vice captain began explaining. "Honestly, do you think his legs will hold up after all the damage it's been through?"

"You mean," Shishido began thinking it through. "You're going to break down his legs first. That would have been a good idea except for one thing."

Sengoku tilted his head to the side. "What is it?"

"You," Shishido rolled his eyes. "You forgot to consider that his legs are now Biometric **Regalia** powered legs! Apparently, the **Bagram Core** is in it! As long as that damn **Regalia** sits in his legs, he's basically more powerful than us! We can't play a protracted game!"

Kirihara cracked his knuckles. "What if we destroy his legs?"

They all swivelled to Kirihara's direction as if the ace had grown three heads. "Think about it, once his legs are gone – the** Regalia** is completely useless. Wearing it out is one thing but," Kirihara smirked while cracked his neck. "Destroying the **Regalia** itself is another."

"Let's just hope it's that easy," Shishido sighed inwardly; after all this, all he wanted to do is go home and maybe play doubles again. **Air Trecks** gave him a new set of wrinkles and dark rings under his eyes.

While zooming after Atobe, Shishido heard a rumble from behind. "Hey, please tell me that was your stomach."

"Uhhh, it is?" Kirihara raised an eyebrow, looking a bit horrified himself.

Shishido rolled his eyes. "It was sarcasm, dumbass!"

Hearing a loud roar, Shishido and Sengoku stopped before beckoning to Kirihara. "You better go after Atobe. He's a moron when it comes to Sora."

With no hesitation, Kirihara sped off while Shishido and Sengoku waited for the attacker to come forward.

"Geez, what was that?" Sengoku glanced at Shishido, who glared at the pitch black hallway.

Shishido scowled before grinding his **Air Trecks**. "Whatever it is, it's going to die right here and right now."

Sengoku stared charging up the wheels until he heard a loud yell.

"DAMN IT, WHERE IS THAT STUPID MOLE DIVA!? HE DIDN'T EVEN CHECK IF HIS DAMN **AIR TRECKS **WERE READY!"

Shishido stopped charging before face palming. "There's only one person I know who can yell at him like that."

Ayane came running, running short on breath. "Where did Atobe go? Did you see him?"

"He went down the hallway with Kirihara, why?" Shishido's eyes suddenly widened when he saw Ayane holding a piece in her hand.

"This is the last component of his **Air Trecks**," Ayane caught her breath. "If he releases the **Sekai no Koori**__with that useless piece of junk, it's going to break from the pressure."

Kiyone snorted while looking down the hallway. "I don't know how many weirdos we beat up but we need to get to Atobe fast."

"Wait a minute," Shishido snapped his fingers. "Where are Shiraishi and Agito in this mess?"

"We asked him to deal with Nike while we came here," Ayane sheepishly scratched her head. "Shiraishi seemed more than happy to massacre the guy."

Shishido shuddered at the thought of a very pissed off Shiraishi though it wasn't as bad as a very angry Tezuka. Atobe seemed to be more bark than bite while Tezuka and Shiraishi had this face that says "I'll kick your ass if you piss me off". Yukimura, well – he wasn't really involved with **Air Trecks** but his girlfriend was.

_Speaking of which_, _I wonder if he knows_. Shishido glided past Sengoku and the other two girls. "Well, are we going to give it to them or are we going to wait here?"

* * *

Atobe on the other hand made his way with Kirihara to the pathway of Sora where he saw half the wall blown off. He turned to find Shizuru paralysed on the floor while Tezuka was engulfed in this bright gold colour that instantly grew larger; directly proportional to his rage. Atobe could feel the whole place fall into a deep fear while Kirihara could only stare at the **Lion King**.

"Damn," Kirihara gulped. "Remind me to never get him angry."

Atobe looked at Shizuru who managed to take off the chains, revealing a couple of scratches all over her body. _Tezuka_, _ore-sama never thought he'd live to see the day you'd fight because of anger._

Sora whistled at Tezuka. "Wow, that's quite a move. You blew half the room apart with just hmmm.... ten percent of your power?"

"Perhaps," Tezuka vaguely responded before flashing right in front of Sora. "You're going to see what it's like to enter a **Lion's Den**."

Soon, a huge gust incapacitated Sora, causing the **Sky King** to fall over. His **Regalia** became neutralized while Tezuka's **Infinity Core** took advantage of the situation.

"What in the world is," Atobe turned to Kirihara who gaped at Tezuka's full form.

"That's what we **Riders** call **Infinity Cores**," Kirihara felt his throat become dry. "These parts contain the true powers of the **Road** but its form depends on the user. Tezuka on this case – I think he imagined it like the Tezuka Zone that he uses."

Sora couldn't feel his limbs anymore and the **Bagram Core** took a heavy beating that his legs were breaking from the pressure. Glaring at Tezuka, Sora finally managed to create a strong vacuum between them causing Tezuka to lose his affinity and allowing Sora to kick him across. Seeing Tezuka fly, Atobe managed to catch him while Kirihara lunged forward for the attack. Shizuru followed the suit with black and red fangs while Kirihara fired black waves. Sora dodged them easily, smirking while kicking Kirihara but twisting Shizuru's arm behind her, rendering her completely bound.

"No wonder he wants you," Sora smirked before breathing next to her ear. "Your smell's different from most girls."

Tezuka fired a fang that separated them both allowing him to punch Sora a few meters away from Shizuru. Kirihara began throwing a flurry of punches which Sora easily dodged and kicked him again. Atobe froze the floor, causing the **Sky King** to slip. Berating himself with a snort, Sora lunged forward and swept Atobe off on to the floor.

"Gakuto, Niou, Oishi, Nue," Sora called from inside. "Where are you guys!?"

"Completely messed up," Zaizen appeared from one side after he dealt with Sora's lackeys. "I think Atobe did a good job on them. I think Shishido's just finishing them off."

Kirihara smirked while firing another black wave. "I don't think Sengoku's gonna be merciful either."

_Hah_, _you guys are so slow, _a voice purred from above.

Dropping down on them, Mai kicked Atobe in the face sending him sprawling onto the floor and was going to shred him apart until she found herself face to face with her captain.

"_Buchou_," Mai stared in shock. "You ride **Air Trecks**!? Wait a minute, I thought you hated violence!"

"Violence was always my last resort," Shizuru smiled faintly. "But, in this case – I have to resort to everything I have."

With one hard kick to the gut, Mai flew leagues towards the wall while Shizuru remained impassive. Coughing a bit of dirt, Mai lunged at her captain again who dodged all her attempts without breaking much sweat. Atobe on the other hand had been trying to freeze Sora but with no such luck. Unlike the last terrain, this place barely had water. Tezuka sped towards Sora but missed narrowly causing Sora to flip him over easily. Kirihara was hung upside before being thrown aside.

"Even without my brother," Sora smirked. "I'm enough for you freaks. Atobe-_kun_, your **Regalia** is not even at its fullest power! With that one last part missing, you're not going to get anywhere!"

"He may be missing a part," a smirk came from down below. "But, he's got other freaks to make up for it!"

Sora found Ikki rising up with a snarl. "Where's Rika, you bastard!?"

"Somewhere you can't find her," Sora hid his face with his hat. "Hmph, you were always the noisy one."

The battle resumed with Onigiri and Buccha rising behind Ikki and charging down Sora like a bull. Pushing himself back, the **Sky King** let out a grunt while throwing back Onigiri but got pounced on by Ikki. Atobe and Ikki lunged for an ice storm attack but got blasted back as well. Tezuka and Shizuru began their Rain of Fangs which sent them flying as well.

"Geez, this **Bagram**'s a pain in the ass," Kirihara wiped the dirt from his lip. "I've tried aiming for his legs and all we get are kicks in the faces! Come on, there's gotta be something that can take his legs down! Do any of you guys have the slightest idea how!?"

Atobe rose up to lunge again until someone grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you're going with that piece of trash!?"

Turning around, Atobe found Ayane holding a bag. "I'm gonna fix your **Air Trecks** so good it's gonna make Sora cry. I'll need a good fifteen minutes though."

Shishido slid past Atobe. "We can do that, right – Sengoku?"

"Lucky~," Sengoku smirked. "This should be easy! We're like ten against one!"

Shishido glanced to find Shizuru and Mai fighting it out. Despite her injury, Shizuru flew above Mai's head and kicked her hard at the back. _Damn, she's making us look bad._

Tezuka turned to Atobe. "We'll hold him off. Until then, Atobe – don't let your guard down."

"Arn~, _ore-sama_ doesn't need to know that," Atobe smirked at the Seigaku captain as he watched him lead the other nine against Sora.

Ikki followed after Tezuka. "So, you ready to buy some time?"

For the first time, Tezuka smirked. "It won't be hard."

Mai found Sora being pushed back. "Sheesh, you guys really have to attack us in a group now do you?"

"Only for now," Shizuru shrugged while breaking a wall behind Mai. "Everyone wants a piece of Sora after what he's done."

"Which reminds me – where did you get that nice set of **Air Trecks**," Mai examined it intently. "I heard those things caused a mint."

"I fixed them myself," Shizuru monotonously replied before zooming towards Mai. "I was Tezuka-_san_'s **tuner** before."

Mai glanced at his **Air Trecks** and then at hers. "You made that monstrosity!?"

"It seems so yes," Shizuru shattered another wall behind Mai. "Actually, while I was coming here – I had to call for backup. He was one of the very few that I refuse to call but he can stop you."

Mai tossed her head back, sniggering. "That would be who now?"

A huge explosion erupted from behind Shizuru when five more familiar faces appeared. "They were from an unknown team that had mysteriously been disbanded due to the attack of the **Flashing Spirits**. But, here they are now – this is whom they call the **Valley of Kings**."

A familiar bluenette appeared behind Mai. "I didn't know you were riding for Sora."

Mai stared, stumbling back. "Y-Yukimura, I-I thought you couldn't handle..."

"That's what a lot say," Yukimura serenely smiled before kneeling down and locking Mai's **Air Trecks**. "Now do you mind explaining why?"

Sora pressed a button behind him. "Genesis, come to the top floor immediately!"

Hearing wheels whirring in maximum volume, Shizuru ordered. "Those who aren't engaged – attack the reinforcements!"

Mai fell to her knees. "Y-Yukimura, who else did you bring with you?"

"Well," Yukimura pointed behind him. "My whole team's here: there's Gen-_chan_, Yagyuu and surprisingly... Akutagawa-_kun_ is here too."

Shizuru's eyes slightly widened. "Wait, Akutagawa-_senpai_ knows how to..."

"He is one of the few with the duplicated **Bagram Core** after all," Yukimura smiled confidently. "After all, his sleepiness came from his riding all the time at night."

Jirou had a more serious face. Unlike those times where he was very hyper, Jirou had this murderous glare which seemed to paralyse anyone who came in contact with his wind blades. With one unexpected somersault, Jirou took out one fourth the reinforcements. Everyone could only stare at the damage he did with a gaping mouth.

Atobe gaped at the once sleepy volleyist. "Is this the thing that keeps you up all night?"

Jirou smiled cheerfully. "You betcha it does!"

Sanada crashed through them with Shishido electrocuting them. "What's your **Road **anyway?"

Swinging his leg down, Sanada caused a heavy tremor to create a chasm that ate some of the riders. "Do you know now?"

Raising his eyebrows at the same time turning away, Shishido gulped. _Remind me not to make that man angry._

Meanwhile, Atobe stared at Ayane who started drilling things here and there. "What are you doing to _ore-sama_'s **Air Trecks**!? Hurry up!"

"Shut up for a minute will you," Ayane growled back at Atobe. "I'm almost finished! Think of it this way, if you kept firing more shards – your **Air Trecks** would have been broken by now and you would be in traction for the next three damn years!"

Atobe remained silent as Ayane did her work. "Kiyone, hand me the screwdriver."

Kiyone quickly handed it to her. "Wait a minute; shouldn't Shiraishi and Agito be here by now?"

"They can take their damn time," Ayane snorted before placing another piece in. "Now, it's done!"

"Don't just stand there, give them to _ore-sama_," Atobe grabbed them from Ayane, shoving them on his feet. "Now what?"

"This new **Air Trecks** of yours have the real **Regalia** core known as the **King's Frozen World**," Ayane explained. "The **Frost Monarch**'s just level one of that piece of junk."

Atobe looked at it; the **Air Trecks** looked so brand new that with one swing – it didn't weigh him down. Watching the others take down Sora, Atobe glanced at Ayane.

"You better stay back," Atobe smirked. "You might be awed by _ore-sama's_ prowess and freeze where you stand."

Ayane smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Sure, I'll stay back."

_Oh please, not like I give a damn you son of a bitch._

_Sure you don't, you like that he's noticing you._

_I hate the man's ego. I wonder if I should have sabotaged the __**Air Trecks**__ instead._

Ayane watched Atobe speed off with Ikki while the others fended off the other **Riders**. "Kiyone, you brought your own **Air Trecks**?"

"Mm hm," Kiyone began suiting up. "Why are you asking?"

"Because," Ayane brought out her own pair. "I'm in the mood to kick a few balls right where they belong."

_A scary pair indeed._

* * *

Atobe flew alongside Ikki who started firing gusts at Sora. With one swift slide, Atobe appeared right next to Sora and managed to scuff the man's cheek. Sora fired more wind slicers at them only to have them countered by Atobe's huge ice crystals. Shocked that he could fire something that huge, Atobe began freezing the floor which caused Sora to slip and allowed Ikki to punch him straight in the gut causing the said man to keel over.

"Damn," Ikki wiped the sweat from his brow. "This guy's becoming irritating. Do you have any better ideas?"

Sora smirked before standing up. "I think it's time I showed you what the **Bagram** is truly capable of."

A huge gust engulfed him which he kicked over to the two **Kings**, sending them leagues back. Atobe managed to skid on the floor for friction as Ikki flung all the way back to the wall. _Kobayagi wasn't kidding,_ Atobe inhaled sharply. _This man's no joke_. _The question is – how do we defeat a huge __**Regalia**__ like that_?

_Wearing him out is one thing, destroying it is another._

"Kirihara," Atobe muttered before smirking at Sora. "You're a genius at one point. Sanada should lessen your training schedule a bit."

Atobe grabbed Ikki's hand, getting him up. "Alright, _ore-sama_ has a plan: have you tried building up pressure inside his biometric legs?"

Ikki stared at Atobe as if he had grown a second head. "How could a middle school student come up with that?"

"Ignore that for now," Atobe twitched visibly. "Tell me – can you build up pressure from the **Bagram Core** going out?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Ikki glanced at Sora who was enveloped by a huge gust. "But, how are we going to get in?"

"That's _ore-sama_'s job," Atobe smirked before vanishing. "_Ore-sama_ will freeze the gust and legs and you will create the pressure from inside. It's simple chemistry."

"Sure it is," Ikki rolled his eyes. _Man, I failed chemistry_! _What makes you think I'll understand this_!?

Atobe fired shards which were deflected from the huge wind. However, Sora fired back a huge gust that sent Atobe spiralling back.

"Sad," Sora snickered. "To think that you were Japan's last hope..."

Before he could say anything, Sora narrowly dodged two fangs which made quite an impression on the wall. "Damn, Tezuka, Shizuru-_hime_, you two really think alike."

Everyone stared at the two silent ones before they attacked Sora with full force. Shizuru's belts locked around Sora while Tezuka fired fangs repeatedly. Despite the aching in their legs, the two **Fang Kings** (or rather **Queen**) refused to stop. After ten fangs were fired, Shizuru twisted in a full 360 degree circle allowing her to tear up Sora while Atobe finally managed to freeze Sora's legs.

"Now Crow," Atobe charged up for another shard storm.

Ikki jumped up for a build up in pressure. "You bet this will end. It ends here and NOW!"

* * *

(Epilogue)

"Wow," Shishido sighed while looking at his busted **Air Trecks**. "So it ends here now huh?"

"_Ore-sama_ thinks we should just continue playing tennis, Shishido," Atobe walked away from his locker. "_Ore-sama_ has a double date to attend to."

"A double date!?" Shishido stared aghast. "But I thought Ikki called you out for patrol."

"He's **Sky King**," Atobe dismissed the idea away. "He can do anything he wants. Atobe the **Ice King** is no more."

After Sora's defeat, everything resumed to normal. Many of the **Gravity Children** were distributed back to their families which included some of the tennis regulars. Though this left Shishido wondering, what happens to the **Air Trecks** world now?

"_Ore-sama_'s going to lock this door, Shishido," Atobe swung the key ring around. "Better get out before he locks you in."

Shishido dashed out with his usual speed, smirking.

_I guess everything turns back to normal again_.

THE END

That's it for Riding the Skies! Thank you for reading! I know it's kinda abrupt but that's how it shall end!


End file.
